April's Downfall
by Kezza J
Summary: Set just after 'Karais Vendetta'. April O'Neil finds herself once again being followed by trouble, unknown to the four Turtles. She needs their help, but will they get there in time? Disclaimer: I do not own any of TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

April woke up screaming, her tangled sheets wet from her sweat, pillows scattered the floor. Catching her breath she looked around the dark room, the once unfamiliar smell of the lair now bringing her comfort as the panic slowly faded.

Just a nightmare she thought. She lay back down, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Donatello sat against his doorway, looking out over the pit, wincing with Aprils last scream. He'd been sitting here for only a quarter of an hour, but the frequency of his visits were only increasing with the rate of Aprils nightmares. He heard her sigh and only wished it was to signal her return to sleep.

Standing up, he leaned against the doorway, knowing the darkness disguised his presence. He listened to her breathing slowly beginning to even out. Satisfied, he turned back around into his lab, sitting himself at his desk, flicking the fluorescent lights on. He opened the first of many books, immersing himself in solutions to the problems.

The stress of the past events had finally reached April's unconscious mind, haunting her in her sleep. Her father still in the grasp of the Kraang. Shredders vendetta to destroy the turtles and Splinter, had finally released themselves in her dreams in a whirl of blades and mutations.

"Donnie... Donnie… Dude, wake up…. This isn't funny man! Donnie wake up!" Mikey leaned over his brother, perched on his desk, grasping his shoulders trying to shake him awake.

"MIKEY GET OFF!" Donatello sat up abruptly, pushing his brother off his desk, watching groggily as his textbooks fell alongside Michelangelo. He squinted at the bright lights of his room. Morning already? He thought, groaning.

Leonardo entered Donatello's bedroom, hearing yelling followed by a loud crash, noises that only spell out trouble. Leaning against the doorway he smirked at his two little brothers already fighting on the floor.

"Bro you weren't waking up, what was i supposed to do?"

"Oh i don't know, _how about letting me sleep Mickey_!" And with that Donatello got up and left his bedroom, brushing past Leonardo.

"Late night Donnie?" Leonardo asked.

"You could say that…"

Mikey smiled "bet he was spending all night thinking about you know who..." His blue eyes darted around the room searching for an escape route. He sped past Leonardo and Donatello, jumping between the two turtles before they could grab him. He made a beeline straight for the pit. "Oh April… Donnie wanted to tell you what he'd been thinking-" Donatello rushed to tackle the laughing turtle to the ground, a blush beginning to creep its way onto his green cheeks.

April appeared from the kitchen, crossing her arms over her chest, smiling at the two figures wrestling on the ground, "good morning you two, playing nice i hope" raising an eyebrow at Donatello, who had Mikey in a headlock, trying (and failing) to look innocent. A light pink blush rushed to his cheeks, he chuckled "oh sorry April, i mean um good morning April, i uh how are you?" flashing her a crooked smile. He released Mikey who gazed at the couple intently.

Donnie stood up and walked over to April, not waiting for her answer. "April are you sure you're okay staying down here with us?"

April gave him a puzzled look, "what do you mean? of course i am, i mean i do want to go the surface today, that doesn't mean i don't love this place! Just have, you know, 'human' things to do. School work, disappointingly being one of them and i wouldn't mind having some human food."

"Pizzas human food" Mikey chimed in but Donatello cut him off.

"Wait, you're going topside? Today? Now?" He grabbed Aprils hands, "April its not safe".

"I'm sure I'll be fine Donnie. I've got my T-phone" releasing her hands from his grip, trying hard to steer her gaze away from the concerned, wide eyed one staring back at her. She turned her back on the two of them, walking up the stairs out of the lair, only turning to wave goodbye.

Donatello stood in silence. Mikey coming to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Mikey" Donatello said. Shaking his head. He reached for his T-phone on his belt, making sure it was there, safe and secure.

April walked the streets of New York like she owned them. Enjoying the fresh air. She headed straight for her school, finishing this homework assignment was probably pointless since it felt like she missed many others because of her lack of attendance lately. Why not, she thought, gives me an excuse to have a break from training. She walked up to the front doors of her school. It was already late afternoon.

She laughed to herself, remembering her good morning greeting to Donatello not long ago, funny how her body clock was all confused because of the turtles and their nocturnal habits.

The school was open after hours on weekdays for students like herself desperate to catch up on work. There were normally a few people around but today the school halls were empty and dead silent. She looked around, a pinching feeling entered her gut. She was nervous. Somethings not right. She turned to walk out of the school, trusting her instincts. She heard a distant laugh echo through the halls.

April froze, holding her breath, she turned around, feeling the strangers presence.

"The Famous April O'Neil, did you miss me, Princess?"

Karai leaned against one of the many lockers that lined the hall, "And i thought you weren't stupid enough to go wandering without your animal friends, looks like for once, i was wrong".

"Karai..." April gasped, stepping back and turning around to make a run for it, she bumped straight into the rough, furry chest of Dogpound.

"Where are you going little girl?" Dogpound flashed his yellowing fangs at her, grinning, grabbing the front neck of her t-shirt and lifting her up, growling at her.

April started screaming, kicking at Dogpound, clawing at his paws with her finger nails. He dropped her. Karai walked towards the pair, leaning over April.

"Oh how dramatic. I thought Splinter was training you to become a Kunoichi. He is failing obviously" and with that Karai kicked April in the side of the head, the sharp sudden pain making april squeal, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello paced around the pit. Waiting for Raphael to finish feeding Spike so the brothers could leave. It was now late evening topside, Donatello had sent countless text messages to April for the past few hours, but as he worried more the messages turned into phone calls. All of which went unanswered. Somethings happened to April, his brain screamed, his heart pumping only the feeling of anxiety.

"Hurry up Raphael!"

"I'm coming, jeez Leo calm down. I bet nothing happened to April up there, she's probably lost her phone or she's just gotten busy" Raphael crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his brothers. Who returned annoyed glances at him. "Or i could be wrong" he said, running out of the lair and into the the tunnels, the others close behind.

Donatello ran behind the group, immersed in his T-phone "I have her T-phones signal! We can track her location."

Mikey rolled his eyes "because thats not creepy at all..." he muttered.

Leonardo ignored him, "Great work Donnie, guys be ready for anything, this could be a trap."

"Dudes, a trap for April? They make traps for humans?! Like giant cages?"

Donatello slapped his forehead, Raphael rolled his eyes. After a long silent pause, the only sounds coming from the eery dripping off the tunnels. Leonardo finally said, gently, "thats not what i mean't Mikey, I mean't a trap for us."

"Must be a pretty big cage."

The group had left the sewers and reached a rooftop, from their vantage point they looked out over the city.

"Donnie?" Leonardo glanced at his brother, waiting for the directions.

"She's that way, but unfortunately I can't get streets or detailed maps for the T-phones tracking and navigation system yet." He pointed out towards the TCRI building which towered over the city. The Kraangs head quarters.

Raphael grinned and cracked his knuckles, "I can't wait to kick some Kraang butt!"

* * *

April woke to the searing pain of a headache. She reached up to touch the side of her temple, greeted by the stickiness of congealed blood and a large swollen lump. She hissed with pain. Trying to sit up she was overcome with dizziness and nausea. She lay back down, choosing to investigate her surroundings from the floor.

Bright lights on the ceiling illuminated the white walls and a large white table, placed in the middle of the room. An open door sent a cool breeze in to let April know of its presence.

I must be going crazy or is that door open? Its obviously a trap going out there, or is Karai and Dogpound really that stupid? She closed her eyes, pondering. Reaching down for her T-phone. Surprised to actually find it in her pocket, she brought it up to her face, it flashed on, the screen informing her of 20 missed calls and 35 unread text messages. April dialed Donatello's number, careful to muffle the sound of the beeping buttons with the sleeve of her shirt. One ring then an immediate answer.

"_April!_" Donatello yelled, making April groan, the loud sound only making her headache worse.

"_Where are you_! Are you okay? Whats happened? Talk to me!" Donatello was panting. He listened for her voice. He started to bite into his bottom lip. His three brothers gathering around him, looking to his panic stricken face for an explanation.

"Donnie, I'm hurt. Its Karai and Dogpound. Their here. Its a trap. Don't come." April flinched, hearing footsteps in the hallway, getting louder with each second that passed. "Their coming" she whispered, not waiting for an answer, she tucked the T-phone up her sleeve.

Donatello stood there with his mouth hanging open. He heard the distant muffled but unmistakable voice of Karai through the T-phone. "You know little April you could whisper. I've heard its what Ninja's do. Don't thank me for the lesson, you're more than welcome. Now give me that!" Karai grinned at April, leaning down to grab Aprils arm, pulling the phone out from under her sleeve.

"Stupid Dog Pound, not finding a pathetic phone on you. No matter. My new friends and i have got a little surprise for you. Come along now."

Donatello heard a scream.

Then the line went dead.

* * *

"Oh no guys, oh no, no, no ,no." Donnie sat on the ground, his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"Donnie" Leonardo placed a firm hand on his brothers shoulder, keeping a straight face, ignoring the liquid panic being sent through his veins. The thought of April being taken made his stomach lurch. His brows furrowed together, he could feel the pure anger begin stir within him.

"She said she's hurt, Karai and Dogpound are there with her. She said it was a trap for us and to leave her there. Karai's torturing her Leo. My Aprils… being… _tortured_." It was like storm clouds had chosen to directly descend over the brothers at this point, Donatello's anger only being exaggerated by the sudden boom of thunder.

Leonardo glanced to Raphael, the same anger radiating from him, his eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and his hands in fists.

"Right, we're going to split up search guys, Raph your with Donnie. Mikey with me. I know its not our usual pairing but I have a plan. Donnie use your phone to get to April directly, we going to have to make a sizable hole to get into the building in the first place. I trust you have what you need?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow at Donatello.

"Always keep a spare on me." Donatello reached into his leather belt, pulling out 2 small plastic bottles connected by tape and a wristwatch, flicking the wristwatch on he began configuring the countdown.

"Mikey and I will try and hold off the Kraang until you two come back. Keep in contact, we know Karai and Dogpound will be there, and we will need to take them on together. "

"If i get the chance I'm going to push Karai and Dogpound off that Kraang infested hive." Raphael spat.

"Lets bring her home." Leonardo threw himself toward the TCRI building. An overwhelming sense of protection filled the brothers as they set off. With only one face they had in mind. Only one mission they had to complete.


	3. Chapter 3

April glared at Karai, not breaking a sweat, not flinching during Karai's beating. She had been tied to the chair in her cell, the white walls now splattered with a little blood here and there. Most of which coming from her nose, not broken, but beaten enough to bleed. She watched Karai reach for the long metal rod lying ominously placed in the middle of the table. She kept her mind away from the moment, closing her eyes, transporting herself to the Dojo back at the lair. She imagined herself kneeling on the worn carpets below the flourishing tree that dominated the room. She pictured the walls of the dojo, the hand painted images telling stories of heroism, sacrifice and freedom, from the Ninjas who fought men in armor. Each Ninja with a different weapon and enemy, each story with a different ending that wasn't always the happily ever after everyone expected.

"Where are they April? Where is Splinter? Tell me!" Karai yelled at the silent April, watching her unchanged expression. She lifted the metal rod up, ready to swing it straight into April's abdomen.

"Kraang interrupts the one they call Karai so Kraang can tell Karai that the piece of equipment requested by the one they call Shredder has arrived on schedule. With no complications."

Karai placed the metal rod back down onto the table, walking up to the Kraang drone.

"Stand guard here" she looked back at April and smiled, "I'll be back, soon."

* * *

"Is this girl still refusing to talk?"

"Yes father."

"Do you have what you need to rectify yourself Karai?"

Karai bowed lower, her forehead touching the ground "Yes father."

"Good."

Karai heard Shredder walk away, but she didn't dare move from her position until the sound of his footsteps completely disappeared. With her heart feeling like it was lodged in her throat she looked up, spying the small metal box with purple and pink lighting crisscrossing it, placed directly in front of her. Kraang technology, no doubt, she thought. She rose to her feet, brushing the dust from her thighs and picking up the box off the ground. It was surprisingly heavy, made of metal. She opened it easily, not a lock in sight. Pathetic since it was protecting something so precious. The contents inside brought a small smile to Karai's normally emotionless face.

"Perfect" she murmured.

* * *

"Leo, i feel like I'm guna throw."

"Mikey, _be quiet" _Leonardo hissed, looking down at his youngest brother hanging upside down off a ledge. Hundreds of metres down, the after midnight New York city life hummed beneath them. Raphael tightened his grip on Mikey's legs.

"Ready Donnie?"

"I've been ready for the past five minutes, I'm waiting on Mikey to place my dam bomb!" Donatello whispered, only finishing his sentence as loudly as he dared to.

Mikey removed the chewing gum from his mouth, sticking it to the back of the two plastic bottles, careful not to shake the liquids in the bottles too violently. He stuck them both against one of the very few windows that encapsulated the TCRI building.

"Done and did it!" Mikey grinned. Feeling Raphael haul him back up onto the ledge. He stood up and patted Raphaels shell and then watched the green pair of eyes staring at him narrow. Mikey grinned sheepishly, raising both hands in his defense. Opening his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Close your eyes and blocks your ears, kids." Donatello grinned at his brothers. Pressing a button on his remote control. His brothers obeyed quickly, just hearing the faint robot voiced countdown.

"3, 2, 1"

An almighty bang accompanied the fiery explosion as shards of glass fought with the concrete, the debris quickly fell far below. Leaving a few seconds of eery silence. Like the calm before the storm.

Leonardo waited for the inevitable sound of the Kraang alarm but it never came. He looked at his brothers, they met his questioning gaze with shrugged shoulders. Leonardo leaped down, hanging to the edge of the ledge with both hands and swinging himself into the smoldering hole in the wall, unsheathing his katanas as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The others followed, seconds behind him. All standing in battle stance, weapons in hand. The large room was empty. No Kraang. Nothing. Just white walls and a partly open door directly opposite them. The brothers approached the door, opening it slightly. The four faces peered into the hallway.

"Boo"


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks y'all for your support, i didn't expect to get so many views in the first 24 hours! Its amazing. Post your reviews, positive or negative. I do read them and take onboard your views! Thank you to my first review from "I'm awesome and y'all know it", you made me smile! _

_I think I'm beginning to love experimenting with the idea that not everything ends in a perfect happy ever after way. I want to make this a little more mature for the readers eye. And well, in all honestly this is sort of my way of getting back at April for the way she treated the Turtles post season 2. Revenge! :) _

_Oh and yes i will make the chapters longer, how short they are is annoying me! _

* * *

__"Dad?"

"Where are you dad?"

April stood in pitch black. She rubbed her wrists instinctively, the fresh memory of being tied to the chair back in her cell still flashed through her mind. How I get out? Where am I? April winced, waiting for her headache to start to complain about the sudden hike in her stress levels. But no pain came. April reached to touch the side of her temple, expecting to feel the sensitive bruised lump, but instead her head was clean, free of any sign of blood. Free of any lump or soreness. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her tears back. Confusion washed over her like a tidal wave over sand, taking with it the sands of any memory she once had.

"She has received the injection, yes."

"Dad?" she called into the darkness, the sound disappeared. Not an echo to be heard. She sat onto the black floor. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She willed herself to calm down, fighting off the deep set panic that threatened to drown her in this place.

"Is she ready?" April heard a faint voice again, searching frantically for its owner. No one to be seen. April listened further, holding her breath as to not break the moment.

"Good, insert the device. She is weak enough now. I've made sure of that"

April raised a brow at that. What was this person blabbering on about. How could she hear her through this darkness? It was like thick fog.

'Run April...' April shuddered, a vivid image of Karai entered her mind, along with the instinct to escape. She started to crawl around frantically, searching for something, anything that wasn't the darkness.

Then she felt it, her body convulsed from the pain. she fell backwards. Biting into her lip. Reaching around to touch the back of her neck where the pain had originated from, nothing. Her eyes widened. A loud voice stabbed through the darkness and ray of light shined through.

"April O'Neil, are you going to help me kill your little animal friends?"

April looked around, blinking slowly. She looked at the white walls surrounding her. Then down at the white table, where a metal rod lay in the middle. She looked to her wrists, bruising encircled them like bracelets, she wondered what had caused it. She looked up at the woman standing in front of her, her brows coming together in confusion, trying to place the name to the face. She jerked backward, her eyes widening with the sharp pain that coursed through her body, temporarily paralyzing her limbs. It forced her to rememeber. To remember her enemy. She knew the answer to Karai's incredibly stupid question. No, of course the answer was no. But what came out of her mouth next shocked her.

"Yes i will help you."

* * *

Leonardo leaned back fast enough to see the paw with long sharp claws swipe past, only inches from his face. He answered with a quick swipe of one of his Katana's, seeing the blade in slow motion shave a patch into the furry arm of the attacker. A second later Michelangelo yelled.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

The four brothers converged on Dogpound with the same grace and speed of ballet dancers. Their weapons striking against Dogpound created the melody to the deadly dance.

Raphael grunted, running at Donatello's two hands, which were positioned to created a sort of step. Placing one foot on them he was lifted up into the air, his sai's ready in hands, as the flight turned into the fall. He landed on Dogpound's shoulders, the unsuspecting mutant was distracted by the memorizing blades of Leonardo's Katana's. Raphael swung the handles of his Sai's into the side Dogpound's head. Catching him off balance, Raphael swung around so he faced Dogpound head on, his legs wrapped around the neck of the mutant and as they both fell to the ground Raphael delivered the final blow, knocking Dogpound unconscious, before his head struck the floor.

"Was that your version of mercy Raph? Knocking him out before the real pain begun?" Leonardo sheathed his katana's, raising a questioning brow at his brother.

Raphael grinned, getting to his feet. The moments accomplishments quickly disappeared as their mission quickly returned to mind.

"She's down there" Donatello pointed with one hand, not bothering to look up from his T-phone.

Leonardo nodded, the silence drifting back over the brothers. Leonardo instructed Michelangelo to follow him with his finger. They walked back into the room they had entered the hall through, finding a switch and turning the lights off. They merged into the shadows. Keeping a watchful eye.

Donatello looked to Raphael, his brother already cautiously making his way down the hallway. Sai's in hand.

Donatello followed, tucking his T-phone into his belt. Swapping it for his Bo staff. He tried to bury the worry and anxiety that was eating away at him and concentrated on the mission. Get her, get out, he thought. He normally had a hundred other thoughts rushing through his brain at any one time, each being analysed and processed in order of importance. But now only one thought sat in his brain, unwilling to move. One image of April, clouded his vision.

* * *

Karai watched April intently. Surely this is too good, too easy to be true she thought. Dragging her gaze away she looked to the waiting Kraang Drone, as it stood at the doorway facing toward her.

"How do we keep them from finding the device?" she asked mindlessly, to no one in particular. Looking back at April, the same ghostly still expression still on her face. She thought for a minute, then stood up, walking behind April.

Karai pulled out her hair tie and removed her yellow headband, throwing them to the floor. Letting Aprils fiery orange hair fall past her shoulders and down her back, covering up the small flashing device that protruded from the back of her neck.

"Perfect."

Karai heard a loud bang down the hall, looking to the doorway she watched the Kraang drone turn around, facing towards the origin of the sound.

"Your pets really know how to be punctual." Karai cupped Aprils face in her hand, squeezing it, turning April's head to face her. "Now princess, your going to listen to me. Your going to bring me Splinter and after I'm finished with him, your going to bring him with me to my father. Your going to watch yourself betray your friends, unable to do a thing. As a reward for your service i will let you go and you know what?" She looked into Aprils eyes "Your going to have to face those four brothers on your own."

She could see shadows flash past Aprils eyes, smiling to herself she turned away, letting April go. Karai reached for the metal rod on the table, looking at it for a long moment, knowing that the battle April fought within herself was pointless. She would never win.

The metal rod came down on April's arm, striking her forearm, she could hear her bone snap, a sickening sound. Even Karai backed away when April screamed. The blood curdling scream echoed throughout the TCRI building. Followed by deathly silence.

April slumped forward, her eyes closed, she felt herself fall in her mind and she let it happen. Too weak to fight off her bodies instincts. She fell unconscious again.

Karai dropped the metal rod, leaning down to re-tie April's limbs to the chair, setting the stage for the visitors. Karai started to leave the room when a Kraang Drone came in "What is the thing that makes the noise that comes from the thing that Kraang hears?"Karai pushed past the robot, walking down the hall.

"Kraang thinks Kraang is being ignored by the one they call Karai".

"Oh shut it Kraang" Karai snapped.

Karai pushed past the Kraang Drone. Stopping in the middle of the hall she turned to face where she knew the turtles would come from. Crossing her arms over her chest. They wouldn't be taking April without just a bit of a fight. Even if it was just for fun.

* * *

Leonardo looked at Michelangelo through the darkness, only just making out the green tinge of his skin through the darkness.

"Somethings just not right" rubbing his forehead with a hand, closing his eyes. He tried to clear his mind as Master Splinter had diligently taught him, letting the answer come to him through patience.

"Is April coming back soon?" Michelangelo looked to his brother, twiddling two of his fingers together, nervously.

Leonardo opened his eyes, looking at the two wide sky blue eyes staring back at him. Fear shadowed Michelangelo's normally carefree expression. Leonardo looked back down. It was only tonight he had realized how much of a connection April had created with the family. How much she needed them and how much they needed her. She was the one who let them have a taste of life topside. She never once realized others might not be so welcoming of their presence until he pointed it out to her. Looking to them as equals and not mutants. She was becoming their sister. It was only natural to protect her. Even if sometimes it was from Michelangelo's relentless pranks. Who knew water bombs thrown at such a speed could cause bruising. Leonardo smiled at that.

Looking back at his brother Leonardo opened his arms wide, ushering Michelangelo into a hug. Trying hard to give him strength.

"Leo?" Michelangelo looked up to his brother, the embrace ending. "I cant stand here for one more second."

Leonardo grinned at him. A hand on his shoulder. He nodded. With the approval Michelangelo disappeared from the room in seconds, Leonardo hot on his heels. Unsheathing his Katana's. Michelangelo's Nunchucks spinning from hand to hand.

* * *

Raphael and Donatello stood side by side in the middle of the hallway, facing a figure just down the hallway. Her silver armor shining in the lights, she stood alone. Sighing in what almost seemed like boredom

"Wheres the other two?" Karai looked down at her nails, making them seem more interesting than her two foes down the hallway.

Donatello spun his Bo staff in his hands, standing in stance, ready for Karai to make the first move.

"Wheres April?" Donatello stepped forward, his gaze never leaving Karai.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey gang! The next installment is finally here. Enjoy :) Don't forget to post your reviews! Thanks again for your support._

_Now back to the story..._

* * *

"Last time we fought was only a warm up," spinning one of his twin Sai's in his hand Raphael smirked at Karai. Not wasting another second he ran straight at the wall, jumping up before impact and turning to face Karai. His feet touched the wall, bending his knees he bounced back off and he leaped straight for his foe. The move so fast and graceful even Donatello was impressed as he followed his brothers lead. Karai gasped dramatically as Raphael's hands wrapped around her shoulders and slammed her to the ground. A second later, Raphael held his Sai's sharp pointed tip an inch away from her neck.

"Well that wasn't much fun" Karai remarked, sarcastically. She looked up at Raphael who leaned down on her, using his weight to crush her.

The tip of the Sai came ever closer to her neck as Donatello grabbed her arms, holding them above her head, keeping her still. Raphael leaned in closer, his eyes narrowed, his lips in a thin line. Karai could feel his breath on her face, she kept staring at Raphael, not blinking. She didn't dare to show any sign of weakness. He held her gaze, his green eyes burning with an angry intensity.

"Where is she?" Raphael growled.

Karai smiled, raising her eyebrows at the Turtle. Opening her mouth to speak, she made her first mistake.

"Ever heard of 'Hide and Seek'?" She felt the tip of the Sai nick her throat. Feeling her warm blood trickle down her neck. She held her gaze. Realizing she had crossed the line with the brothers when she kidnapped April. They wouldn't hesitate in finishing her off if she wasn't careful. A tiny knot of fear began to weave itself inside her.

"You wanna play that game? Fine. I'll play. But first you have to hide and since Donnie and i are gentlemen i figure its our duty to help you with that. It just so happens we are inside the Krang head quarters, so i think they will be the seekers." Raphael leaned in even closer, his next words only a whisper. "_And something tells me, i think it will be very, very long time until you're found_"

* * *

Michelangelo watched Donatello and Raphael haul Karai further away, turning suddenly into one of the many evenly spaced doorways that lined the hallway. They disappeared into the room. Michelangelo looked to Leonardo who was standing beside him.

"Woah. Remind me never to get on Raph's bad side."

Leonardo chuckled, crossing his arms he walked down the hall, noting all the doors to these mysterious, identical rooms were open. His gaze swept further along, finally spotting the inconsistancy, the closed door. He knew instinctively April was in there. He gestured silently for Michelangelo to follow him. Unsheathing his Katana's he moved to the walls, creeping alongside them. Conscious of the lack of darkness in such a well illuminated hallway. He turned around, looking for Michelangelo. He spotted his brother across the hall, tentatively leaning up to get a closer look at a ominous switch that was flashing red. Leonardo's mouth dropped open.

"Mickey! _Don't. You. Dare._"

Michelangelo's finger stopped in midair, an inch from the tempting switch. Its flashing mesmerizing him. His brothers voice stopping his advancing finger. He turned around sheepishly, grinning. Raising both hands over his head in surrender, Michelangelo was all too aware of the angry gaze his eldest brother shot at him.

Leonardo turned around, hearing voices down the hallway, he crouched, ready to strike at any given moment. Two figures appeared out of a room down the hallway and Leo sighed, standing up. Recognizing his brothers immediately. As his eyes finally focused on the distant figures, he watched Donatello close the door to the room, he then leaned down with a device in hand, no doubt he was electronically locking Karai in there. Leonardo felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He ignored it, forcing himself to remember why they were here, because Karai had taken April.

Raphael approached Leonardo and Michelangelo, trying to ignore the sharp pains in his right thigh, bruising creeped across his forest green skin.

That girls got a good kick on her, i'l give her that, he thought. He grinned as he remembered his last glance back at Karai, who was trapped by her own armor, she looked ridiculous. The armor had been all too easy to bend into shape, the brothers simply sat her on a chair and beant the metal around her limbs and then around the chairs armrests and legs. She was left trapped, helpless and alone. _Like April_. Raphael blinked, the thought quickly dismissed out of his mind.

Once Donatello had returned to the group, they moved swiftly as one down the hallway. Surrounding the closed door. Leonardo creeped forward, his Katana's in hand. He looked back at his brothers, their faces only reflecting Leonardo's thoughts, the fear to see whats beyond this door. The worry to find out if they had arrived in time. Leonardo reached for the door handle, only pulling it open an inch before it was slammed straight into him, knocking him to the floor.

Laser fire filled the hallway, The Turtles diving in all directions to try and dodge the onslaught. With the doorway fully open they recognized their attacker, a single Krang drone. It didn't take long for the Drone to fall to the floor, Donatello's Bo staff sticking out of its metal chest. The Krang alien releasing itself from its doomed robot host and it squealed as it crawled down the hallway.

Donatello stopped mid step as he entered the room. Freezing in place. He looked at the lifeless body that sat in front of him at the head of the white table. Dried blood stained the fiery orange hair that hung over the prisoners face. Bruises blossomed before his eyes on the normally porcelain skin. A jagged looking lump protruded unnaturally from the figures left arm. Swallowing hard, thats a bone he thought. Ropes stopped the unconscious stranger from falling forward. Her clothes were ripped and torn, stained with blood and dirt. Unable to see her face, Donatello struggled to recognize this person, then slowly realizing it wasn't a loss of memory that held back the realization, it was the want to believe this was not happening right now. That this didn't happen to April. That the figure sitting in front of him was just another New Yorker, a stranger, who was unfortunate enough to become one of the Krang's test experiments.

Donatello blinked, looking away. Feeling his legs wobble beneath him, the truth settling inside him. The weight of the situation now only becoming too heavy, he collapsed onto his knees, his head hanging down. His eyes tightly closed, trying to hold back the tears.

Raphael stood behind Donatello and watched as he crumpled to the ground. About to help his brother he caught a glimpse of April. His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth as he looked over her. Her extensive injuries bringing on nausea. Raphael shook his head, clearing his mind, running straight to Aprils side. Gently lifting her head up he looked for signs of life. Dried blood covered her nose, mouth and chin. An angry purple bruise spread across her right cheekbone. A large wound that had swollen into a lump dominated the left side of her temple, a little blood still oozing out, he looked down to her arm, its obvious deformity showing it was badly broken. Raphael bit into his lip. The feeling of helplessness becoming too much. A glistening tear caught Raphael's eye as he watched it sail down April's cheek.

"April?" Raphael looked back at his brothers, panic written all over his face, turning back to her in a flash. "April can you hear me?"

Silence. Raphael struggled to contain himself, he wanted nothing more but to wake up from this nightmare. To feel the relief at the knowledge that it was just a dream.

Leonardo placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, he felt his brother shiver under the sudden touch. He took a deep breath, averting his gaze from April.

"Donnie, you need to fix her." Michelangelo's small voice broke the silence. He stood over Donatello, stoking his brothers shell gently.

Leonardo shook his head, he looked at April, refusing to concentrate on her injuries, his eyes caught on her chest rising ever so slightly. A breath? The thought flashed through his mind, his heart skipping a beat, he gasped. She's alive. He watched carefully again, only to be rewarded by another small rise and fall of her chest, he felt the new hope blossom inside him. She was still alive.

"Raph, Donnie, get up. Now! This isn't over yet" the leaders tone a loud commanding one. He looked over to Donatello, who hauled himself up onto his feet, and walked numbly to April's side. Opposite Raphael, who was already busy cutting the ropes off her limbs.

"Leo, she's gone" Donatello whimpered, a fresh tear staining his bandana a darker shade of purple.

"No she's not, she's alive" Leonardo gestured to Aprils chest. Donatello's eyes widened as he saw her breath. The scientist inside took over, he looked at his brothers and immediately began barking commands.

April was quickly untied, her head wound wrapped in Raphael's wrist bindings. A sling for her broken arm created from Leonardo's longer ankle bindings. She was quickly placed into Donatello's waiting arms. Donatello held her like a china doll. Afraid to break her, even though she was already broken. Her head rested against Donatello's hard plastron, he held her upright by the waist with one hand. Her hands placed on her lap by Leonardo. Donatello's other hand under her knees, almost trying to position her in a sitting posture. He nodded at the others and the rush to escape began.

* * *

April sat in the darkness. The memory of Karai's metal rod coming down on her arm flashed before her eyes. Yet as she felt her body, evidence of such abuse had simply disappeared. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Where are they?" She whispered to herself, beginning to sob.

A sickening laugh erupted around her. Snapping her to attention.

"I knew this would be fun, but i really didn't expect it to be this easy!"

April whimpered, recognizing the voice immediately, covering her head with her hands, protecting herself.

"Wake up."

April's eyes widened. She felt that paralysing pain rip through her again, the ray of light returning, she screamed. Unable to move. Unable to close her eyes at the blinding light. She was dragged back into consciousness. Karai's voice left with the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_A rainy day and a day off work, don't really need any other excuse to spend my day writing :) So season 2 episode 2, awesome and hilarious! But a lack of April? I do understand where she's coming from disappearing like that, but its just so sad! I feel for the turtles. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! Your encouragement is awesome and is keeping me going. I didn't expect to have 700 views on this story. I cant believe it. I expected like maybe 30? You have all shocked me! In a good way... Thank you again guys! :) _

_Dont forget to post your reviews, good or bad, theres always room for improvement ! _

_Now heres chapter 6... enjoy!_

* * *

Karai sat on the chair in her new improvised cell. Crossing her legs, she sighed. A remote control sat in her hand. It was a shining titanium block, purple and pink buttons flashed wildly at her. A tiny screen gave a blurred image of what April O'Neil was seeing through her eyes, which at this point was complete darkness. Karai smiled. Reminiscing on tonights events. She wondered what the look on the Turtles faces had been when they first saw April. They would be out for revenge no doubt. They would never realize they were walking straight into her trap.

Karai flexed her wrist on one hand, her armor had been easy enough to bend back just with her strength in her arms. She soon broke free. But the locked door proved to be another problem. But Karai wasn't worried, it gave her piece and quiet to work on April.

She pressed a button on the remote, holding it down firmly. She looked up to the ceiling and announced loudly enough for the now activated microphone on the remote control to hear, "I knew this would be fun, but i really didn't expect it to be this easy!"

Her finger moved slightly, over to the next button, her finger hovering over it for just a second.

"Wake up." Her finger pressed down. Karai imagined the electric shocks coursing through April's body at this very point. This is my revenge, she smiled again. Her finger eased the pressure on the button, finally releasing it. Her mind suddenly switching to an image of Leonardo. She rubbed her temple with her free hand. Remember why your here she thought, they tried to kill my father, Leonardo betrayed me. She turned her attention to the screen on the remote and watched intently as April slowly woke.

* * *

Donatello was surrounded by his brothers as they walked out of April's cell, he watched Leonardo's head dart from side to side in front of him, his brother forever watching for signs of trouble. Donatello looked down at April as Leonardo gave the all clear to continue on down the hallway. April's face was twisted in a sort of pain, she shook in his arms, her fingers curling into fists on her lap.

Donatello stopped, Michelangelo walked straight into his shell, he was too busy looking at a new scratch on his Nun-chucks's to see his brother stop.

"Donnie, it's called walking." Michelangelo brushed himself off, tucking his weapon into his belt, walking to stand in front of Donatello. He gestured to his feet, emphasizing his point. He looked up at his brother, following his wide eyed gaze down to April's face.

"Mikey, Donnie, quit messing around. We have to get out of here" Leonardo hissed. He turned to see Donatello kneel on the ground, placing April on the floor, his hand still firmly around her waist he pulled her gently back to lean against his plastron. Leonardo looked to Raphael, who approached the group cautiously.

Raphael stood over the 3 figures like a guard, his gaze sweeping the hallway. With one hand he reached for his Sai at his belt, pulling it out silently, in anticipation.

Leonardo followed his lead, unsheathing his Katana's. He closed his eyes, letting his hearing search for the sound of his enemies presence.

Donatello reached down with his free hand to brush a stray hair from April's face. Watching as she bit into her bottom lip. Further down her knuckles began to turn white, only to be covered gently by Michelangelo's two green hands, as he knelt down in front of her. The two brothers exchanged a quick glance before returning their gaze to the slowly waking April.

* * *

April heard herself groan. She felt the side of her head rest on something warm and hard, it shifted against her. She felt a hand grip her waist, stopping her from falling backwards, fingers brushed her forehead. She searched the sensations through her body, feeling two more hands softly holding on to her clenched fists, she relaxed them. Feeling the paralyzing pain begin to subside, only to be replaced quickly by sharp pains from her left arm and a splitting headache. She opened her eyes, squinting at the light.

"April? April, wake up."

She looked up, searching for the owner of the familiar voice. Two fuzzy green faces looked down at her. Flashes of bright colors, purple, orange made her squint even harder, trying to focus her eyes.

"Stop being fuzzy" she growled. She pulled her uninjured hand from out underneath the two strangers hands. Bringing it up over her face, trying to block out the bright light.

The fuzzy figures began to sharpen in her eyes, she saw two wide dark brown eyes staring straight back at her. Her hand dropped to her mouth, she gasped. "Donnie?"

Another face came into view, two sky blue eyes looked curiously down at her. "Mikey?" she breathed. Removing her hand from her mouth she placed it back onto Michelangelo's hands on her lap, giving them a friendly squeeze. She smiled at the two brothers, relief washing over her, numbing the pain.

"The one and only." Michelangelo grinned at her, winking.

She blinked, looking up back to Donatello. His name drifted through her mind, making something click. She watched as her uninjured hand reached up to touch him, her fingers stopped short of his face. Instead they reached out, curling around his scaly throat, starting to squeeze, hard. April gasped trying to pull her hand back, to no avail. She shut her eyes. Waiting for the hallucination to end, believing that it couldn't be real, it just couldn't. A few seconds passed, letting out her breath she opened her eyes again. She watched Donatello raise a questioning brow at her. She looked down at her lap, her hand wrapped innocently around Michelangelo's. It hadn't moved.

What is happening to me? She thought. Trying to desperately push the image of strangling Donatello out of her mind.

"You okay?" Donatello's concerned voice distracting her from her thoughts.

She shook her head at him. Wincing, the sudden movement causing at outcry of pain from her temple. Sending a fresh batch of tears down her streaming down her cheeks. Everything hurt, she didn't dare look at her arm. She remembered Karai's metal rod coming down on it. April wasn't ready to see what that impact had left behind. "Wheres Raph and Leo?"

She watched as Raphael came into view high above his brothers, he looked down at her. A grim smile spreading across his face. "Come on sleeping beauty, its time to go" he said. His tone uncharacteristically gentle.

"We'll have you out of here soon April." Leonardo's voiced chimed in from a distance.

"This is going to hurt… and I'm sorry in advance."

April nodded at Donatello. Gritting her teeth together as he lifted her up into his arms, his hand still gripped her waist, pulling her against his plastron. His other hand was now under her knees, letting her lower legs dangle off his forearm.

She muffled her squeal with her hand. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold back the tears, as Donatello began to run. She knew he was trying desperately to be gentle, biting her lip she willed herself to ignore the pain.

* * *

The four brothers were now running along the hallway, their precious cargo in tow. Leonardo raced into the darkened room where they had first made entry into the TCRI building. He leapt to the giant gaping hole that revealed the streaks of light in the sky, marking the beginning of dusk. The light softened by the thick clouds that blanketed the city.

Leonardo looked out of the hole, trying to make a plan. It would be simple for the four brothers to escape using their grappling hooks, throwing them across to a nearby rooftop. But now with the crippled April that plan got complicated.

Leonardo looked back into the room, the light from the sky revealing the four faces staring back at him, waiting for the plan. His gaze shifted to Aprils face, his heart ached as he looked at the blood and bruising on it. The plan was too risky. He felt the sense of responsibility take over. He wouldn't risk it. Not with April.

"Alright, we're going down to ground floor. We can't risk going across to the rooftops, not this high up, not with…" He trailed off. Not wanting April to feel guilty.

"I'll be okay" April piped up, the defensiveness in her tone all too obvious. "Just don't drop me."

"No. Come on, lets move." Leonardo raced out of the room, heading back down the hallway, spying the elevator twenty metre's away. He made a beeline straight for it, hearing his brothers footsteps racing to keep up behind him.

_"Ding_"

Leonardo slid to a stop, his katanas already in hand. He watched as the elevator door opened slowly. Raphael and Michelangelo were now either side of him, weapons in hands. The three created a protective line for Donatello and April.

Laser fire erupted into the room. Donatello turned around, his shell now facing the laser fire, he pulled April closer to him, using his body as a barrier, he raced down the hallway running away from the attackers, trying to look for some shelter. He heard her cry out in pain from the sudden sharp movements, watching as her eyes close slowly.

"April?" No answer. Donatello kept running.

Leonardo pounced, flying through the air. His eyes glazed over, he immersed his mind in the moment of combat. His Katana's becoming extensions of his arms. He landed on his two feet and raced to his target, dodging the relentless laser fire with perfect speed and accuracy. His blades cut through the air, their speed not even hindered as they met the metal body of one of the Krang drones. Slicing through like a hot knife through butter. Behind him the drone collapsed to the ground in two pieces, he moved to his next victim.

Michelangelo swung his nun chucks out, the chain extending. He ran at another Krang drone, swinging his nun-chucks at it, with perfect aim. Watching as a the heavy chain wrapped perfectly around the attackers neck and with a swift calculated pull he ripped the robots head off. He winked at nobody in particular, "And Michelangelo saves the day again." Rewarding himself with a victory dance, humming through the noise of Leonardo's and Raphael's disgusted yells of protest. Unbeknownst to him a Krang drone had made its way up behind him, a robotic hand posed to strike him down.

Raphael was there in a flash, A Sai sticking through the drones raised hand. And in the blink of an eye another Sai now buried itself deep in its chest. The drone collapsed, the noise making Michelangelo turn around, looking at the drone. He turned to Raphael, who had a look of annoyance of his face.

"Ahh whoops. My bad. Thanks Raph." Michelangelo felt a hand slap across the back of his head. "Ouch! Dude chill!"

"Ah guys,_ a little help over here please_!?"

Raphael and Michelangelo turned to face Leonardo, who was cornered by three Krang drones. Raphael grinned, picking up his unsuspecting brother and launched him through the air straight to the Krang. Michelangelo cheered.

"BOOYAKASHA!"He wrapped his nun-chucks chain around the trio of robots and as his feet touched the ground he gave an almighty tug, pulling the robots together, trapping them. Raphael leaned down, pulling his Sai's out of the Krang drone at his feet and raced to join his brothers.

The last Robot fell to the floor, all of its important limbs missing. Leonardo sheathed his katana's, panting.

"Donnie?" he yelled down the hall his eyes searching for his brother.

A figure walked out of one of the rooms. Running towards them.

Donatello smiled at his brothers, his tight grip on April now easing, as he approached the battle field. He watched as Leonardo raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing at April. "Oh she's unconscious" Donatello quickly explained.

"That girls asleep _again_? Man i wish i could do that." Raphael said, with a hint of smugness.

The brothers jumped into the elevator. A Krang drones head in Raphael's hand as he pressed it up to the elevators scanner, gaining security access. Pushing the ground floor button, they drifted down. Awkward elevator music filling the small space. Its inappropriateness bringing a small smile to Donatello's lips, exhaustion plagued him.

"_Ding_"

The elevator door opened, the brothers jumping out, their eyes glazing over. Expecting to see an army of Krang waiting for them. But the room was empty. They looked at each other, confused. Shrugging his shoulders Leonardo sprinted to the front door, leading the team. They burst out onto the street. The morning light now stronger, the protection of the night now gone. They ran to the nearest alleyway, spying a manhole and quickly jumped down into it. Disappearing off the streets within seconds.

* * *

Master Splinter sat in wait. His meditation not helping calm his heart or his mind. He sighed, giving in to his emotions. His sons had been gone too long. He looked up to the ceiling of the Dojo, the early morning light washed into the room through the street grate, its warmth normally brought comfort and relaxation to the ones who stood under its rays. But Splinter felt his heart sink, his sons were in the daylight now.

That realization was all Splinter needed to begin his search for them. He walked out of the Dojo, down into the pit. Empty pizza boxes littered the floor, along with many games and comic books. It seemed as though Michelangelo has decided to move his room here. Aprils assortments of clothing and homework were stacked on the benches. In all his years Master Splinter would have never imagined his sons gaining such a committed friend, he felt a pang of guilt at that thought. A committed friend was an insult to April, she was becoming one with the family. Coming in to live with them had not changed their way of living, she simply molded into their environment. Calling it home, like she had been here all along.

Master Splinter kicked a dirty rag away from his path, his face twisting in disgust. He considered a suitable punishment for their lateness should, at the very least, involve an intense cleanup of the lair.

Walking up the stairs, he stopped at the turnstiles, his ear twitched, he heard voices.

"_Run faster Donnie" _a whisper echoed through the tunnels. Reaching Splinter within seconds.

"Oh sure Leo, never mind April, who i am_ carrying!"_

_"_Well give her to me then! I'll carry her"

"Bro's, calm down, lets be realistic here. April wants to be carried by me, the hero."

The slapping sound that followed made Splinter smile slightly, relief washed over him, his hands moved to rest behind his back, he walked out onto the platform in the tunnel. Waiting patiently.

"OW! _Raph_!"

"Now will you all shut up. Your going to wake the dead with your yelling." Raphael ran into Splinters view. His brothers close behind.

The four Turtles spotted their Sensei, picking up their pace, reaching him in seconds.

"She's Hurt Sensei" Donatello said nervously. The protective huddle the brothers had created suddenly parting as Donatello pushed through, revealing April still unconscious in his arms.

Splinters whiskers twitched, he filled with sadness at her extensive injuries. How did this happen? Anger sprung into the mix of emotions already circling his head. He held his steady gaze at his sons. "Take her into your lab Donatello. I will join you shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this ones a bit late, had a busy day with an unexpected callout and i had to do a bit of study for this particular chapter. Six hours later its finally complete :) i hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for your support and reviews, as always its awesome hearing your encouragement! It makes my day! Hopefully i'll have another chapter up by tomorrow night but no promises. :) i'll try! _

_Introducing chapter seven..._

* * *

In a moment everything can change. Friends can turn into enemies. Happiness can turn into anger. Life can turn into death. Light can turn into darkness.

From the moment April O'Neil felt the impossibly strong arms catch her from her fall out of the helicopter, she knew her life would never be the same. From the moment she closed her window that night, watching the strangers disappear into the darkness, she knew she would see their faces again. Everything normal was suddenly washed out of her life. She sometimes struggled to even tell the difference between her dreams and reality. These strange beings, her friends, her brothers, were now the only things that made sense. They were her bucket of water, her lifeline, in a room full of relentless flames.

The darkness plagued April's vision again. She knew now where she was, her mind trapped her. The blackness proving to be the unbreakable cage that was only opened on Karai's command. April struggled to dissect her memories, remembering back to the voices she heard at the beginning of this nightmare.

_Good, insert the device. She is weak enough now. I've made sure of that. _What did that mean? What device? What did they put into her? She rubbed her temple with her hand. The image of trying to strangle Donatello flashed before her eyes, she would never dream to do such a thing, but it seemed so real. Surely they couldn't control her mind. It's impossible. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair in thought. What wasn't possible now? She half expected to see Pigs with wings casually fly down the streets of Manhattan these days. Nothing surprised her. Maybe it is mind control. She considered it, the words sending shivers up her spine. She may not be surprised by anything but that didn't dilute her fear.

How do I escape? The question sat in her mind, not moving. Remaining unanswered. April screamed loudly, releasing her frustration, the sound only swallowed by the darkness. Gone as quickly as it came. Her nails dug into her scalp. She stood up and started running, running through the endless black. Her heart hammering against her ribs, she started panting. But she wouldn't stop running. Fighting against her predicament the only way she knew how, by taking it head on.

* * *

Raphael kicked the pin ball machine hard, it slightly tipped under the force, coming back down with gravity with a loud thump. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands in fists placed either side of his head.

"Im gonna push Dogpound and stupidKarai off that forsaken Kraang building even if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled, crumpling to the floor. Punching the floor with his fists, feeling his knuckles begin to crack under the force.

"Calm yourself, my son"

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He froze, looking up to see his father staring down at him, the sadness in his eyes all too obvious to Raphael.

"Your brothers need your strength Raphael, do not let anger cloud your vision. Look around you." Splinter gestured to his two brothers across the pit. Michelangelo was curled up on the beanbag, his face hidden, his body shook with muffled sobs. Leonardo sat alone on a bench, his face in his hands. He shook his head from side to side wildly, angry at himself.

Raphael looked at his father, his lips set in a tight line. "_Hai_ sensei"

Splinter nodded at him. Patting his shoulder once he then walked off, disappearing quickly into Donatello's Lab.

Raphael sighed. Getting to his feet he walked over to Michelangelo, grabbing his brothers hand and pulling him into a sitting position. He placed his hands on his brothers shoulders. Kneeling down to his level.

Michelangelo tried to avoid Raphael's gaze. His bandana was wet and wrinkled from where he had tried to wipe away his tears, his eyes were red and stinging. "Raph" he whispered.

"What is it buddy?" Being gentle wasn't one of his strong points Raphael admitted to himself, but for his brothers he would try his best.

"She's gonna be okay, right?

"Course she is. That girl's strong Mikey." With a pause Raphael thought for a second, "And stubborn."

Michelangelo smiled at his brother. His tears stopping abruptly. He launched himself to hug Raphael. Wrapping his arms around his shell. Raphael hesitated, surprised, then returned the gesture. The embrace only lasting a few seconds until Raphael broke free, standing up. He looked to Leonardo, who was staring at the pair. Looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Did you just _hug_ Mikey? Leonardo gasped dramatically, his hand coming over his mouth, trying to hide his grin.

Leonardo felt a slap across the back of his head. Raphael at his side in a flash.

"_Raph" _Leonardo growled. Looking at his brother with a deathly stare. He launched himself at him, the two brothers tumbled across the pit, fighting and laughing.

* * *

Donatello positioned his overhead light on Aprils face. Investigating her now un-bandaged head wound. After a bit of poking and prodding, he leaned back in his chair. His finger tapping on his chin, lost deep in thought. He almost fell off his chair as Master Splinter emerged out of the darkness, directly opposite him.

"Ahh Sensei! I uh-"

"Have you begun her treatment?

"Yes" Donatello regained his balance, leaning forward. Completely lost in the science of the moment.

"The injury to her head was at first my biggest concern" He gestured to the left side of April's head. Splinters gaze followed his hands, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly as he looked at the purple and blue bruising that covered the sizable lump. An open deep gash placed at the very top . It seeped slowly before his eyes.

Donatello watched as his father took the sight in. Then continued. "The injury being positioned on the left side of the frontal lobe would make an internal brain injury catastrophic. But, thankfully, after some basic neurophysical evaluations, which I might add is challenging with an unconscious patient. I have concluded that this wound is only superficial, so a couple of stitches and some ice to reduce swelling should do the trick." Donatello tapped his finger against his chin again. "But we can only be sure of this when she wakes, i will need to do a thorough neuropsychological evaluation." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Now, her arm. I believe she has a displaced, obviously closed, simple fracture in her ulna bone. It needs to be straightened and splinted. I don't exactly have the correct materials for a cast. But I'm sure I'll think of something." Donatello tapped April's left arm, near the jagged lump that pushed against her skin.

Splinter nodded at his son, reaching into his robe he pulled out a glass jar, filled to the brim with a white cream. Splinter removed the lid, an aromatic smell wafted into the room. Donatello recognized it immediately. Arnica. The smell of the cream made familiar by the constant use of it during the brothers early years of training. Their bodies not prepared for Splinters lessons.

"Thank you sensei" Donatello bowed his head.

Splinter smiled at his son, "Let us begin then."

Donatello's head snapped up "Wait, before we do. I uh may need Raph to be here."

Splinters ears twitched. He waited for further explanation.

Donatello gulped. "If April wakes to up to the pain, she could lash out. She'd just injure herself more sensei. I was going to get Raph to hold her down, just in case."

Splinter thought for a moment, his son had a point. He sighed, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"_Raphael_" Splinters voice boomed through the lair, all three brothers froze in place. Leonardo looked at Raphael, his brothers eyes wide with fear and panic.

"What have you done now Raph?" Leonardo demanded.

"I really don't know." Raphael's voice quiet, almost a whisper. He walked up the stairs out of the pit and into Donatello's lab.

"Man I don't know about you Leo but it feels good not being in trouble for once." Michelangelo jumped onto the beanbag, stretching out like a starfish, grinning.

Leonardo shook his head. Walking to his room. The only way to calm his heart and mind at this point was by meditation and that is exactly what he was going to do.

"S-sensei?" Raphael whispered, seeing the two figures leaning over April in the bright light.

"Ah good, my son." Splinter looked over his shoulder, spying the suddenly shy turtle, his green skin glowing in the dim light. "Donatello would like your help."

Donatello grinned at his brother. Trying to muffle a snigger. He gestured at Raphael to come join them.

Raphael's cheeks burned red, embarrassed. If Splinter weren't there he would of slapped Donatello.

"Can you hold April down Raph? Just in case if she wakes."

Raphael shrugged at his brother, walking up to April's head. He placed his large hands over her shoulders, gripping them ever so gently, his fingers only inches from the metal device, that flashed wildly on the back of Aprils neck. He looked to Donatello with a raised brow. He nodded in approval

"Great. Lets begin."

* * *

April collapsed in exhaustion, her body covered with sweat. She ran as far and for as long as she could. The darkness proved to be endless. She lay there, panting heavily. Her breathing soon turned into sobbing. She was scared.

The electric pulse came suddenly. She convulsed on the ground, screaming, she was pulled to her feet by a strange force. The light returning to her vision, burning her eyes, she closed them tightly. "No, no, please, no." she begged.

The pain increased. She screamed louder. She tried to resist, turning around to run away, but she was dragged back into waking. Back into consciousness.

She opened her eyes, she was lying down on something hard and cold. She tried to sit up, but strong hands held her down. She started screaming, the electric shocks suddenly pulsated through her body again, the pain unbearable. Another hand came over her mouth, cutting off the sound, leaving her ears ringing. Her eyes began to focus, she looked at the faces peering down at her, their mouths moving but no sound reached her. The pain began to subside.

"Donnie" she whimpered, recognizing his face. Along with Splinters and Raphael's. The grip on her shoulders loosened.

Her head turned, she looked to the bench beside her, spying the pair of scissors lying innocently among the mountain of dirty, blood soaked bandages. She reached for them with her uninjuried hand, in a blink of an eye she had them in hand, she sat up fast, turning to face Splinter, with all her might she thrust the scissors straight at his heart. She was not nearly quick enough. Splinters hand grabbed Aprils wrist in a flash, he bent it back, the scissors fell to the floor.

She gasped. Tears flowing down her cheeks. Not a hallucination she thought. Splinter gazed at her with a fury she had never thought he was capable of. She stayed so still, holding her breath. Her heart skipped a beat.

A sinister laugh echoed in her mind. "That was fun wasn't it?"

She didn't need to see the face to recognize the voices owner, Karai.

"Get out of my mind, you sick woman. Get out! Just get out!" She thought furiously. Her tears beginning to drip off her chin.

"Not until you keep your end of the bargain, princess. That was just a taste of what we are going to get up to." Karais smug tone was only rubbing salt into the wounds.

* * *

Splinter watched April, holding her wrist tightly. He saw shadows flicker in her eyes. Her mind was somewhere else. His eyes narrowed at her. Suspicion enveloped his mind. His trust in April was now cracked, compromised. He would not let this girl harm his sons. He could feel her pulse race beneath his fingers. She blinked at him, her mind returning.

"Master Splinter, I-"

"Silence yourself!" He snapped at her. Giving her a hard stare. She shrunk back from him, starting to shake. Her tears now endlessly streaming over her pink freckled cheeks. He could feel her fear radiate off her. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing mind. After a moment, he spoke, his tone gentler, but not without an angry edge. "April O'Neil, I believe you have yet to tell us something. Explain yourself, _now._"

He dropped her wrist, she snatched it back, holding it protectively against her chest.

"I don't know, theres someone in my head-" her eyes widened, the shadows flickered across them again. "Please, no. Don't do it. I'm begging you." she said mindlessly. She started screaming again, her body shaking violently. She fell back onto the table, her hands gripping the sides of the bench. Splinter watched the broken bone on her injured arm press harder against her skin. She didn't seem to notice. His eyes widened.

"_Kanojo o oshita mama_" Splinter commanded. His two sons looked at him confused, both of them in shock. It took a moment for them to register the command. Quickly obeying by holding April's arms and legs still. She moved desperately under them, crying out. Splinters hand coming over her mouth, blocking off the sound. After a few seconds she stopped struggling. Her muffled sobbing the only sound in the room.

Donatello regained his composure first. "What just happened?" he whispered. Looking down at April, he was leaning right across her. He held her her arms still. He looked to her face, her eyes were closed tightly, Splinter's hand still firmly covered her mouth. He looked across to Raphael, his brothers mouth was hanging open in shock. His eyes wide with fear, he held April's legs together, his grip tight.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, _nanorideru_." Splinter whispered.

The two brothers emerged from the darkness. Their faces masked with worry. They stood a few steps away, too nervous to come any further. Michelangelo clung to Leonardo's arm.

Splinter removed his hand from Aprils mouth, she let out a whimper. He watched as she stared at him, her eyes almost quivering.

"Master Splinter, please help me."

* * *

Definitions:

Kanojo o oshita mama - Hold her down.

Nanorideru - Come forward.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, i finally made it. It was touch and go for a moment there! Man over 1000 views now! AMAZING. You people are amazing! Thank you. Your reviews and encouragement bring a smile to my face! Thank you, thank you, thankyou! :) keep up your awesome reading!_

_Heres chapter 8 and just a wee footnote, the medical procedures in the chapter should not be followed in real life for treatment, please if you have these injuries seek your nearest medical centre! Great, lecture over. Lets begin the show!_

_TA DAA! Chapter 8!_

* * *

Karai heard a knock at the door, the door handle shaking. About time, she thought, annoyed.

"Get me out of here already." She stood up, folding her arms across her chest, watching the door impatiently.

"Krang asks Krang if Krang recognizes the one who's voice comes from the room that is locked from Krang."

"Krang does not recognize the voice coming from the room that is locked from Krang."

"Krang is what is known as idiotic."

"Krang asks Krang to open the door that is locked from Krang."

Karai gritted her teeth together. If these stupid robot's weren't helping her right now she would have no hesitation in taking them down. But sadly, their intelligence proved to be a useful tool. The mind control device, though still being tested, proved to be an excellent weapon. It still had its glitches though, April still had her thoughts and at times could speak her mind. Small issues. But issues nonetheless. Karai looked back to the remote. Looking to the screen, she could see the Turtles looking back at her, she could just make out their confused expressions. She sniggered quietly to herself. They had no idea. What happened earlier with Splinter was only scratching the surface of what lay ahead.

A loud crash interrupted Karai's thoughts, her head snapped up just in time to see the door falling forward, landing at her feet. Three Krang drones had their laser guns cautiously aimed at her. She raised a brow at them, unimpressed. The Krang drones looked to one another, then slowly lowered their weapons.

"The one that is known as Shredder has been searching for the one that is known as Karai. Krang can now confirm to the one known as Shredder that the one known as Karai has been found by Krang."

Karai nodded, walking towards the drones, her expression unchanged.

"Take me to Shredder."

* * *

"Well, done Karai. Hamato Yoshi's downfall is his trust in this girl. He will come straight to us."

Shredder watched as a small smile spread across Karai's face. She was kneeling diligently in front of him, in the long darkened empty church hall that was to be their temporary home in New York. Shredder sat in his iron throne above Karai, quietly impressed with her skills in deception. The Turtles and Splinter were playing straight into her hands. She used April as her weapon.

"Do with the Turtles what you must, but Hamato is mine." He said, carefully watching Karai for her reaction. Her expression remained unchanged. "Are the Krang watching her?"

"Yes," Karai hesitated, trying to gather her thoughts, then continued " The Krang have just as much control over April as I do, when I'm not watching her they are. Unlike Xever and Chris Bradford, I do not wish to take stupid risks. The Krang can control her, but under this deal they are strictly not allowed to communicate with her. That is a job I have reserved for myself. If the deal is broken I will deal to April, forever putting an end to the Krang's hunt for her. I suppose you could call it blackmail."

Shredder nodded in approval. It was obvious, the Krang couldn't get to April because of the Turtles, but Karai and Shredder could destroy them, getting their revenge and also making April defenseless, giving the Krang the opportunity to take her. A win, win situation. "And how will you lead Hamato here?"

"I'll give him a reason to come."

* * *

April gazed at Splinter, she ignored the screaming pain coming from her arm that was being held still by Donatello's unbreakable grip. She pleaded with her eyes. Watching the two narrowed red ones staring straight back at her.

"_Watashi wa anata o shinrai ikenai, kodomo."_

The string of japanese was unrecognizable. Splinters tone neutral. She looked at Donatello and Raphael, searching for clues. They gasped.

"Sensei you don't mean that, do you?" Donatello was shaking, his grip loosening on her arms. He looked at Splinter desperately.

April bit into her lip. What was happening? What did Splinter say?

"Leonardo, Raphael, tie down this child. Ensure she has no weapons to injure you with. Donatello would you care to join me in the Dojo?"

_Tie me down? _April gasped. She looked desperately to Donatello. She could see the tears bubble up at the bottom of his eyelids. He blinked hard, trying to contain them. Looking back to his sensei, he nodded, avoiding April's gaze.

"Donnie please" she begged, her vision blurred from her fresh tears. He flinched but he didn't look at her.

"You better go Donnie" she heard Leonardo suddenly say, turning her head to see him push Donatello aside. She saw Donatello's eyes widen as he took in what Leonardo was holding, a rope. Leonardo ignored April and began wrapping the rope quickly around her wrists, then over her chest, moving down to her legs, she lay there, gobsmacked, she still was trying to get a grip on what was happening. Raphael hesitated before taking the rope, his hand hanging in the air. He sighed before taking it begrudgingly, wrapping around April's legs and finishing with a tight knot at her ankles. She stared at him, feeling the betrayal.

"Leo, Raph, stop this. Stop this right now. You have no right!" She yelled at them, struggling against the ropes. Out of the corner she could see Donatello trailing behind Splinter out of the room. She looked at Raphael and Leonardo, breathing hard. The pain from her head and arm had all disappeared. Beaten down by her frustration and anger. They didn't return her gaze, both staring down to the floor either side of her. Their faces emotionless, their bodies frozen.

"Mikey?" she whispered, new hope blossoming inside her, Michelangelo would help her. She turned her head looking past Raphael, she spied the turtle standing alone a few feet behind his brother. He looked up at her, sensing her gaze. She stared deeply into his sky blue innocent eyes, her message clear. _Help me. _

_"_Guys, I swear theres something wrong. April's just not… April." Michelangelo trailed off, shifting his gaze to the floor.

Silence filled the room. She turned her head away from Michelangelo. Sighing, giving up. She stared at the ceiling, letting the pain envelope her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Knowing that if she tried to tell them about Karai's control of her mind, the paralysing pain would return in a flash, stopping her in her tracks. Her attempt would be useless.

"A wise decision April." Karai's whispered voice entered her mind.

April shivered, I won't give up. They will figure it out. I know they will, she thought.

* * *

Donatello kneeled in the dojo, his head hung down. He wasn't bowing. He just didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore. He was so confused, so shocked.

"My son, _Sutando." _

Donatello obeyed, standing. But his head was still hanging down. He refused to look at his father. He wasn't sure what he felt towards him. Sorrow or anger. These emotions scared Donatello, emotions he never thought he'd feel for his sensei. He felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder, its warmth bringing comfort.

"I believe April has someone controlling her mind."

Master Splinter's words hung in the air for a few minutes. Finally Donatello raised his head to look at his father in the eye. His brain evaluating the implications of such a situation. April mind controlled? The words didn't seem to flow together. They didn't make sense. How could that be possible?

"Sensei, it isn't possible. It could just be her head injury, it could be far worse than i estimated, i can-"

"_Donatello_, _silence_. April's mind is no longer hers. How this came to happen I do not know for sure. But I have an itch the Krang and Shredder are heavily involved." Splinter began to stroke his long beard, pondering.

"What do we do Sensei?" Donatello barely whispered, his voice so quiet that if they were not in the Dojo it would have went unheard.

"I am telling you my suspicions because you of all my sons have the most intelligent, inventive mind. Your brothers must not find out about this, neither must April. We must find out why this happened. April in her state of mind will lead us straight to the cause. But for this to work we must be secretive, the possible implications of your brothers finding out could make this plan a failure. Do you understand?"

"_Hai_, sensei" Donatello stood still, dumbfounded. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly came together. April had tried to attack her father because she was under mind control and now they were going to use her to find out who exactly was behind this all and what they planned on doing with April. Their enemy had created an intricate trap, Donatello admitted. But his father had caught onto almost immediately, Donatello looked at his father in wonder and admiration. He started grinning.

Splinters whiskers twitched as he watched his son grasp the meaning of his words. "Go now and tend to her wounds. Send Raphael and Michelangelo to their rooms. It has been a long night and well… day." He looked to the rays of sunshine that warmed the Dojo.

Donatello quickly nodded, racing out of the Dojo.

"Donatello?" His fathers voice stopped him midstep.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Remember your goal. Remember your brothers. They are not yet aware of this development."

Donatello nodded "_Hai_, sensei." He sighed, changing his expression accordingly into a sad one. His pace slowed, shoulders sagging. His head hung down. By the time he reached his lab a few fake tears even added to the act.

"Raph, Mikey, Splinter said you should go to your rooms to sleep. I'll wake you for the next shift." Donatello's voice broke the silence, even though it was only a whisper, he saw his brothers shake at the sudden interruption.

Michelangelo turned around first, running at his brother at full speed, hugging him so hard Donatello nearly fell over. Donatello patted his shell, trying to comfort his obviously distraught brother.

"Donnie you have to fix her." Michelangelo's voice came through his muffled sobs.

"I will, I promise" Donatello meant it. He would punish the ones who did this to April. He would hold April together and protect her for as long as she needed him to, no matter what the circumstances.

"Ninja promise?" Michelangelo's face peered up from being against Donatello's plastron.

"Ninja promise." Donatello confirmed, flashing a grin at his little brother. "You better go to bed Mikey, I'll keep an eye on April."

Michelangelo nodded, breaking away from the embrace, walking out of the room but not before glancing back at April.

"Goodnight April" he said loudly.

"Goodnight Mikey." April's reply was fast, but her voice was weak and quiet. "Thank you Mikey."

Michelangelo smiled at that, then left the room.

Donatello looked back to April, she lay on the bench, an almost excessive amount of rope encircled her entire body. She was still, the only movement coming from the slow rise and fall of her chest. Raphael turned around to look at him, the dark circles under his fiery green eyes an all too obvious sign of exhaustion. "You better go too Raph."

Raphael nodded. Turning back he touched Aprils' uninjured hand affectionally. The gesture bringing a slight smile to April's face. "Thank you Raph" her whisper bringing a smile to Raphael's lips as he passed Donatello, leaving the room.

Donatello took a deep breath. Now it was time for the challenging part. Walking up to April's side, he looked over to Leonardo, who was standing directly opposite him. He was staring straight back at him.

"Her wounds_" _Donatello gestured to April's injured arm and head_ "_Need tended to._"_

Leonardo nodded at him. It was almost as if he read Donatello's mind, he moved to place his hands over April's shoulders. His grip firm. "I'm ready."

Donatello nodded. Thinking for a moment, he rubbed his temple with his hand "Actually, Leo it would be better if you held her arm. April, this is going to hurt, but i'll try to be quick, i promise."

Leonardo obeyed. Quickly changing his position. He watched as Donatello wandered further into his lab, picking up some cardboard. Returning quickly, he opened up his first aid kit that was already on the bench he took out a large amount of bandages and tape. Satisfied he returned to the bench, gently picking up April's injured arm. Positing his hands so one was at her wrist, one around her elbow. He heard April wince, watching as she bit down into her lip. He looked to his brother beside him, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Donatello pulled her wrist towards him, holding her elbow still. He watched in fascination as her protrusive broken bone slowly returned back into her arm, he pulled a little more, making sure the bone was in alignment. He felt her jolt. She let out a little cry of pain. Donatello looked at his brother "Almost done April. Leo, I need you to grab the tape, yes that's it. Now tape around her arm just below my hand at her elbow. Not too tight, perfect. Do the same above my hand at her wrist. Then do lines going to and from these points."

Donatello watched as Leonardo followed the instructions perfectly. Gesturing for Leonardo to take her arm, Donatello quickly reached for the bandages, tightly rolling them up her arm. He finally reached for the cardboard, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he measured it against her arm, he reached down for the scissors that were still on the floor, he made a few cuts, minor adjustments to the makeshift splint. Happy with his work he slid it under her arm. Leonardo let go, impressed by Donatello's work. Donatello then folded it around the bandages, and holding it in place with one hand temporarily, while the other quickly started taping it into place.

Donatello stood back, satisfied with his work. He looked to April's face. She had her eyes tightly closed, her cheeks wet, she bit hard into her lip. "All done April, just your head now. Leo we'll need ice." Leonardo nodded, walking out of the room. Donatello stepped closer to her head. He lay his hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "You can open your eyes now, it's okay, its just me." He watched her face closely, her expression unchanged. Her eyes still closed.

"I know its you, but i can't look, i don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me."

"Donnie, you don't understand, my-"

He snatched his hand away as she started shaking, her eyes flashing open, she cried out. He watched the shadows flickering in her eyes. Like sharks in a blue ocean. " Stop!" She cried out, breathless. Her shaking finally subsiding, he reached out, touching her forehead with his fingers, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" the answer was forced, it wasn't April's voice.

Donatello shivered, trying to keep a straight face. He held himself back from telling her that everything was going to be okay, that he knew she was being mind controlled, that he would help her.

He heard Leonardo's steps behind him, turning to look at him. Leonardo's worry was written all over his face, he held ice packs in his hands. He was looking straight at April. His concern unspoken but obvious.

"I heard her cry out, is she..." Leonardo looked up at his brother, unable to finish his sentence.

Donatello swallowed hard. "Yes she's fine. Now, would you give me a hand with these stitches? I'm not really sure on how my skills will be on humans skin."

Donatello felt a pang of guilt in his gut. If only his brothers knew the truth, then their pain, their confusion would end.

It amazed Donatello that even though April, well mind controlled April, had just tried to murder their father, they still cared for her. Unwilling to believe what their eyes had witnessed. He sighed, looking back over to April, she was staring straight at him. Innocence written all over her face, the shadows had disappeared from her beautiful blue eyes. _If only she knew._

* * *

_Definitions_

_Watashi wa anata o shinrai ikenai, kodomo - I don't trust you, child._

_Sutando - stand._


	9. Chapter 9

_Right, its been a long day of working. It's nice to come home and look forward to reading your thoughtful reviews and encouragement! I really thought I would have hit a 'writers block' by now! But no, the ideas just keep coming. Which leads me to my question… I've had a awesome review come through ( and THANK YOU TMNT7682 ), it raised the question of bringing a bit of "Apritello" (April and Donatello as a couple) to this story. I'm not personally against it, its a cute match but I'd rather know your thoughts and views on this possible idea (you guys are the readers and without you, writing would just be pointless! So I'd rather know what you would like to see happen). Leave a review and let me know if you are either YAY to the introduction of the "Apritello" romance or NAY to just leave it out and get on with the action! _

_Again, you guys have shocked me with the amount views I'm getting for this story. Thank you! Although i come bearing bad news, this is a short chapter, i'm sorry. AND as it is Labour Weekend (public holiday) here in New Zealand and I live in a sort of city peoples holiday destination, that means towns gonna be crazy busy. My shifts for Ambulance and Fire have been increased so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done, so don't expect much over the weekend, I will try! I apologize in advance and I promise I'll make it up to you guys with an extra long action filled chapter after the weekend ;)! _

_Introducing Chapter 9_

* * *

_"The essence of lying is in deception, not words." - _John Ruskin.

"Ah Donnie, you might wanna wake up."

Donatello heard the voice drift through his mind, he was so sleepy, the voice was trying to drag him back into consciousness, but he didn't want to comply, the cold harshness of the floor seeped into him though, he leaned against something hard and metal.

"Go away Mikey" he heard himself mumble, now getting uncomfortable.

"Donnie, man, wake up!"

Annoyed he flickered his eyes open, bright florescent lights blinded him at first, but his eyes soon focused on Michelangelo, who was standing a few feet away from him. He was frozen in place. He looked at Donatello in undoubtable horror. Donatello felt something move against his neck, it was sharp. He soon felt a tinge of pain, feeling a warm liquid trickle down his neck meeting quickly with the top of his plastron. _Someone has a knife to my throat_ the words echoed in his head. He tried to keep his composure, but all he wanted to do was scream.

"Don't move," the unfamiliar voice snapped, it was a girl's voice but it was ladened thick with anger and hate. Not a voice Donatello had ever heard. He kept looking straight to Michelangelo, unmoving, obeying the command.

"Did you just... _cut him, April?" _Michelangelo snapped, his face suddenly furious. He stepped forward, hands outstretched.

Donatello felt the knife draw nearer to his throat, its blade just touching his skin. Did Michelangelo just say April? Donatello carefully directed his eyes to his right side, seeing a flash of orange hair.

"Take one more step and the Turtle dies."

Michelangelo stopped suddenly, eyeing the blade. He lowered his hands down.

Donatello's eyes widened, he had no other choice. He must get her off him before this gets to the point of no return.

"April?" he said gently, his gaze shifting to Michelangelo, the two brothers stared at each other, "April, its me, Donnie. Calm down. It's your head injury. We need to _Eru_ _Sonotas" _Donatello saw Michelangelo nod the slightest bit. Then he turned around, running out of the room in a flash.

"Are you trying to trick me, turtle?

"No, sorry April. Eru Sonotas means to fix it. We need to fix your head injury. I start speaking japanese when I'm nervous you see." Donatello knew it was a risky bluff. Of course April didn't understand his japanese code but Michelangelo suddenly running off out the room was sure to raise suspicion.

"I think your lying to me" the words whispered into his ear.

Donatello gulped, the blade still pressed to his throat. Come on guys, hurry up! He thought, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. "I wouldn't lie to you April." Which was true, he wouldn't lie to April, this person trying to kill him wasn't April, she was mind controlled April. He was simply lying to a stranger with a familiar face.

"Come with me, we have to go somewhere." He felt the blade turn outwards, watching as April stepped into his view. Her hair was a wild flaming orange mess, her blue eyes darkened, completely taken by the shadows. She grinned at him, pointing the tip of the knife at him with her uninjured arm. The injured one hung uselessly at her side.

"Get up" she snarled, her eyes not blinking, she wouldn't break her gaze, she wouldn't give him the opportunity to turn the tables. He obeyed, his hands slightly raised in surrender, the knifes sharp point carefully following his neck as he rose off the floor. Eyeing the figures moving carefully behind April, he switched his gaze back to her. His expression unchanged.

"If you idiots behind me dare try and stop me, I will kill him." April said loudly, her grin disappearing, not turning around to see the three turtles creeping slowly toward her, their weapons in hand, posed to attack. She must have seen Donatello look at them. They stood up straight, stopping, startled by her words. Donatello gasped.

"Come along now Turtle." she gestured to the doorway with the knife.

Donatello hesitated, he was going to have to bring out the big guns. Even if it meant his brothers were going to find out about the mind control, surely Splinter could forgive him. It was his _life_ on the line.

"April…" he began reaching his hand out, his tone gentle and kind. He saw her knife wielding arm shiver slightly. "April, remember who we are, the Turtles. Remember how we rescued you? How i caught you from falling?" He paused, watching her carefully, his hand moving ever closer to its target. "Remember your father and how we are going to get him back? but we need your help to do that, I need your help right now. Fight it April, fight against it." He watched April's eyes as the darkness within them began to quiver, rays of bright blue beginning to pierce the shadows. Donatello took a deep breath, he reached further, his hand almost touching her knife wielding arm. Almost there. "I know you can do it April, don't give up, we are going to help you." The shadows fought relentlessly, Donatello froze as he watched April's sinister grin return.

"I should have known that you would figure it out sooner or later, you are the smart one." April laughed at him. Her hand flew away from his throat, racing past his hands as he tried to grab her. She pointed the knife straight at her own throat. "I'm going to leave, and please, for this little girl's sake, don't follow me."

He glanced at his brothers behind her, they stood still. Only watching, it was out of their hands now. Their chance gone.

"Who are you?"

April grinned at him "Guess."

Donatello stared hard at April, he was furious. "Karai" he snapped, as April backed away from the brothers, disappearing past the doorway.

* * *

_April had laid still under the ropes while Donatello leaned over her face, she could see the needle weave in and out of her forehead. She was so tired the pain hardly bothered her, but she forced herself to stay awake, to try and find an opportunity to tell the turtles what was happening. Splinter hated her, the Turtles ignored her. The pain of the past events all too obvious on their faces. Everything was so wrong. Everything was against her. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing in sharply, feeling Donatello tighten the stitches. _

_"Bring them to me April."_

_"No. Never Karai."_

_"Do you dare argue against me little girl?"_

_"I won't hurt them."_

_"Unfortunatly for you April I'm afraid you will. Its only a matter of time before you become too weak to resist it."_

_April opened her eyes again, looking to Leonardo for comfort, of course he would have no idea what was going on. He caught her gaze and looked expectantly at her, his eyebrows raised. Dark circles under his eyes showed how exhausted he was. _

_"How could you April?" _

_April knew exactly what the question entailed, how could she attack his father? How could she imagine strangling his brother? How could she lie here and expect forgiveness after what she had just done? Only she wasn't expecting forgiveness, she was expecting him to realise that it wasn't her doing. Wasn't it obvious? They knew how much she loved them, they were her family. But yet they couldn't see past what their eyes had witnessed. They couldn't see who/what might be behind her incredibly strange behavior. She looked away from him, closing her eyes again. _

_"April, if you fight against me you will never see your father again." The threat hung over April like a torrential downpour of hard hail. Beating down every inch of her defenses. Blackmail._

_Everything was so wrong. Everything was against her. April sat back down in her black cell, letting sleep take her conscious mind. She admitted defeat. Raising her arms in surrender to the darkness._

_"You win Karai."_

* * *

Leonardo watched as April slipped through the doorway, disappearing from sight. He listened as her running footsteps slowly faded into the distant tunnels.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Raphael looked at Leonardo expectantly.

Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest. "No, not until Donnie tells us whats going on."

He watched Donatello turn his gaze down to the floor, shifting his feet nervously. "Guys, April's being mind-controlled by Karai."

Leonardos furrowed his brows "How? What do you mean?"

"Well i expect she was systematically induced, some sort of chemical used to knock her out while a device was placed somewhere on her, allowing her to hear voices inside her head i have seen some basic blueprints for such a thing from the Krang's communication device. Maybe. I mean i assume this is Krang tech we're talking about here. Anythings possible."

"So… We go find the device?"

Donatello nodded. "If we can find the device on April, I can probably remove it."

"Alright its settled then, these babies need some exercise" Raphael kissed his knuckles.

"Let's move. We better hurry."

The four brothers raced out of the room. Leonardo thought of Karai, he normally felt his heart skipping a beat in excitement when she came to mind, but now he felt nothing but a endless rage towards her. How dare she. He gritted his teeth. _It is never a ninja's goal to get revenge _Splinters wisdom echoed in his mind. He ignored it, if revenge was necessary for the protection of April he would gladly do it any day.

They reached the Platform outside the lair. The tunnels lay before them, they heard April's yelling in an instant, close by. Leonardo signaled to stop.

"_Get out of my head!_"

Leonardo looked to Donatello, "How are we going to get past that knife…?"

"If she doesn't see us, well we can take her in an ambush i guess, just as long as we are quick enough for Karai not to realize whats going on." Donatello scratched his head, did he just talk about _ambushing _April? He shook his head, struggling with his thoughts, what is wrong with me!

Leonardo looked to Michelangelo, grinning. "I have a plan…"

Michelangelo's eyes widened. He watched as Raphael and Donatello looked to Leonardo, the same devilish grin spreading on their faces as they realized what Leonardo had in mind, turning to him, crossing their arms over their chests, nodding in appoval. Michelangelo whimpered "Guys, Uncle?"

* * *

Definitions

_Eru_ _Sonotas - Get the others._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, I'm sorry this ones a bit late. Labour Weekend here in New Zealand is proving to be busy! Its even started snowing here! Yay! Thank you for your reviews, as always they are wonderful to read and I appreciate the time your've taken out to write them! Keep your reading up because it honestly keeps me going! You people are awesome! :) _

_Introducing Chapter 10..._

* * *

Michelangelo stared at his brothers for a long time. He was grinning wildly. On his back were two sheathed wooden Katana's. Two wooden Tonfa's were tucked into his leather belt, alongside his pair of Nunchuk's. A dozen Shuriken lined his chest strap. Donatello handed him his last weapons, a pair of brass knuckles that Michelangelo took keenly, putting them on immediately. Putting his hands on his hips Michelangelo puffed up his chest and posed heroically, throwing a smoke bomb that engulfed his figure in a cloud of purple. "I was once known as Michelangelo, the hero, but times have changed, I have discovered who I really am." He paused dramatically, the smoke clearing. "You all will bow to me! For I am now known as the one, the only, _ultimate ninja warrior!"_

Leonardo bit into his lip, trying to suppress his laughter. Raphael gave Michelangelo a disgusted glare, rolling his eyes. Donatello grinned at his little brother, his infectious happiness always calmed Donatello in the worst of situations.

Leonardo took a deep breath trying to calm himself, a small smile still spread on his face. _This is ridiculous_ he thought, he tried desperately to make his tone very serious, " As your first task, ultimate ninja warrior, we have deemed you fit to rescue the uh… Damsel in distress!"

"Who?"

"April, Mikey!" The three voices spoke in union.

"Oh yeah, right. April. She need not fear, the ultimate ninja warrior is on his way!" Michelangelo turned around, running down the railway tunnel, towards April's distant cries. His excessive amount of weapons clanged against his shell and plastron.

Raphael slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "Sometimes I struggle to understand how I am related to _that_" he gestured to the sprinting figure down the tunnel.

Leonardo sniggered, "He's good bait Raph, you have to admit that. Come on, lets go." The three remaining Turtles ran off, following Michelangelo's path, though keeping their distance, not wanting to be seen by their unsuspecting brother.

* * *

Michelangelo rounded a corner in the tunnel, his face full of determination as he listened for April's voice.

"_Why won't you leave me alone!"_

The voice was loud. Hardly echoing against the concrete walls. Michelangelo picked up his pace. S_he's very close_, he thought. The abandoned railway split into two tunnels in front of him, leaving him two options, he strained to listen through the sudden silence.

"_Don't hurt him… Please."_

The voice was only a whisper, but Michelangelo caught onto it immediately, running into the left tunnel. He rounded another corner, the railways tracks suddenly disappeared into darkness, the normally dim over head lights gone from this part of the tunnel. Michelangelo shrugged, disappearing into this unfamiliar territory. Reaching for his T-phone he activated the torch App, the darkness backing away from the sudden small ray of light. With his other hand he tucked his brass knuckles into his leather waist belt, swapping them for a pair of his Nunchuk's, preparing himself for anything.

"Who's there?"

Michelangelo smiled, following the voices origin, "April, it's me, Mikey, where are you exactly?" He searched the tunnel with his torch walking slowly, cautiously, the light didn't reach very far into the black depths.

"Down here, come quickly. Are you alone?"

"Keep talking to me. I'll find you."

"I can hear your footsteps, wait have you got a light? Is that you?"

Michelangelo's light suddenly shined onto a crouched figure at the edge of the railway, her black boots were soaked, her tights were ripped in places, her bright yellow top ripped and stained with blood and dirt. Her hair unrecognizable compared to her normally neat ponytail. She looked straight at him, her eyes dark and wide, her mouth in a tight forced smile. Michelangelo felt uncomfortable, the feeling chewing away at his gut, _somethings not right_, he thought. He remembered watching April hold the knife against Donatello's throat, she had grinned at him in a crazy person way. Her eyes just as dark as they were now. _Mind control_, the words flashed into Michelangelo's mind. He must be careful, searching her with his eyes for the knife. He caught the blades glint in the torch light, it lay innocently on the railway tracks, less than an arms length away from April.

"Thank-god your here." She breathed, her voice thick with faked relief.

Michelangelo tore his gaze away from the knife, he looked at her. Trying to figure out his next move. _What would Leo do? What would Leo do! Come on Mikey think!_

"Mikey, you okay?"

Michelangelo almost gasped. Her voice was so familiar, it had to be April, the real April. Not evil April. He tapped a finger against his chin in thought, looking up to the ceiling. _I really need to think of a monster name for her, 'evil April' just isn't adequate. _

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo snapped to attention,"Ah yes, lets get you out of here, but you won't be needing that." He pointed to the knife, he raised his eyebrows in expectation, _just like Leo._

_"Oh, but I do need it" _April was on her feet within seconds, the knife snatched up from the floor. She pointed it straight at him a few feet away, grinning wildly. Michelangelo gasped, his grip tightened on his Nunchuk automatically, his feet slightly moved apart, he positioned himself in a defensive stance, still pointing the torch at April, watching her every move.

A gloved hand suddenly emerged out of the black depths behind April, metal armor glinted in the light. The hand slapped down on April's mouth, dragging her back in to the darkness, disappearing from sight. Michelangelo searched with his torch frantically, it had all happened in a flash. He saw nothing but the concrete walls of the tunnel, not a trace of April anywhere. He shivered.

"April!? Guys?" his voice seemed to echo endlessly down into the tunnel, he waited for the echoes to end. It was like dropping a stone into a water hole and waiting for the splash to signal the end of its fall.

"What is your name, Turtle?" The voice cut through the air, it was deep, manly and dominate. A voice that demanded respect. The voice was familiar, but without a face Michelangelo couldn't be sure. Surely it couldn't be him…

Michelangelo stepped back, his torch focused down the middle of the tracks. He shook off his fear, he knew he didn't have his brothers watch his back. _Maybe going solo wasn't such a good idea… _If his suspicions were correct about the identity of this stranger, he would surely perish.

"Answer me, Turtle!" The voice snapped. Michelangelo's eyes widened. He started backing away, the voice finally earning the name of its owner as Michelangelo's fears were confirmed. A tall figure stepped into the futherest reaches of the torchlight. Unsheathed blades reached past the figures hands, silver armor glinted in the dim light, the figures face enveloped in a silver mask, only his eyes were visible. Michelangelo swallowed a scream. He was frozen in place, unable to move past the wall of fear that surrounded him.

"Shredder" he breathed.

* * *

Raphael clung upside down to the piping on the ceiling of the tunnel, his mouth hanging open as he saw Shredder appear from the darkness. The brothers had been moving cautiously, silently, along the pipes following Mikey. They just about to make a move to ambush April when she was dragged in to the darkness. Now the Shredder appeared and more concerningly, alone. _Where's April?_ Raphael looked to Leonardo, just making out his face from the dim light. Leonardo's eyes were fully focused on the Shredder, they began to glaze over, ready for battle. Sensing Raphael's gaze he turned to look at him, he gave the smallest of nods, then turning to look at the pipes, he nodded at them.

Raphael watched as Leonardo silently crawled upside down along them, heading towards the Shredder. He set his lips in a tight line, following Leonardo's lead, feeling Donatello catch on and start moving behind him, watching his back. Raphael let his instincts take over, watching as the tunnels suddenly seemed more vivid, more defined even in Michelangelo's dim torchlight. The Shredder seemed to glow, _my target, my enemy I must take down_, Raphael thought. His eyes glazing over.

The three brothers stopped abruptly directly over the Shredder and in unsion they let go of the piping, unsheathing their weapons in mid air, landing direct blows to their unsuspecting enemy below them.

Raphael felt his Sai sink deep into the Shredder's shoulder armor, he grinned, pushing it deeper into flesh, as his feet met the Shredders chest and pushed him down.

Donatello was already on the ground, his Bo staff sweeping at an impossible speed, hitting the Shredder's ankles, causing them to buckle. Their foe fell with Raphael's weight upon him. Donatello jumped to hold his legs, his grip unforgivingly strong.

Leonardo landed beside Raphael, he stepped to forward and looked down at Shredder's wide eyes. He could smell his fear. He leaned down, his katana flashing past to press against the Shredder's throat. He felt nothing but disgust and anger towards this pathetic excuse of a man. He stared down at him.

"Booyakasha…" Michelangelo's whispered voice came from behind.

"Where is she?" Leonardo snapped.

A chuckle escaped Shredder, his throat softly moving against the sharp unforgiving blade of Leonardo's Katana, blood started running down his neck.

"_Answer me."_ Leonardo's grip tightened on his Katana, his biceps twitched in anticipation. He clenched his teeth, trying hard not to kill the Shredder right here and now.

Raphael stamped his foot down on the Shredder's chest in impatience. He looked to Leonardo, he could just make out the outline of a figure just behind his brother. His eyes widened, he leaped to his brother, pushing him out of the way, just missing the swift slash of a blade in the air above them, right where Leonardo's head had just been. They crashed to the ground, rolling away defensively, out of reach of their new enemy.

Michelangelo was there in a flash, dropping his phone, plunging the tunnel into darkness, his Nunchuk's chain already extended, he ran at the mysterious figure, swinging with all his strength, the chain wrapping around his target perfectly. His eyes were glazed over, the shadows and darkness becoming his ally. He pulled hard, feeling the chains tighten, entrapping his victim. He heard a gasp, then a clang of a weapon being dropped. He unsheathed his wooden Katana and swung it mercilessly and blindly through the air at the origin of the noises. He was rewarded with a painful wince. He pressed the tip of the Kantana against his prisoner.

Donatello had already moved to stop Shredder from escaping as soon as Raphael leaped away, he pressed the hidden button on his Bo staff, the blade appearing immediately at the end of his weapon, he leaped up, swinging the blade so hard at the Shredder, only stopping it abruptly with expertise when it came within an inch from Shredder's already bleeding throat.

Leonardo stood up, looking around, seeing nothing but darkness, reaching for his T-phone, he activated his torch App. The light suddenly illuminating the tunnel again. He looked at Donatello leaning over the Shredder, his Bo staff's blade had taken his Katana's place. He switched his gaze to Michelangelo, the handle of his nunchuk in one hand and a wooden Katana in the other, its tip pressed against silver chest armor. His eyes moved up the armor, only to be met by Karai's furious eyes staring straight back at him.

Leonardo's eyes narrowed. He should have known she would be here. Then he shivered, the realization hitting him like a bus._ If Karai is here and the Shredder is here… Then where is April?_

* * *

April sat further down the tunnel, she had watched the entire battle play out before her, she had remained silent throughout the ordeal. The devices electric shocks ever present in her mind. The Krang had taken over control temporarily while Karai fought, it was something April had hoped for, she might be able to find a way to escape with the stupid robots controlling her. She closed her eyes, feeling the will to fight rise within her. Returning to her dark cell in her mind with a new feeling of determination.

"Krang suspects the plan that was developed by the one known as Karai may be in danger of failing."

April listened to the voices echo in her head, it was unusual because the only voice she'd ever heard in her mind throughout the mind control was Karai's. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was a conversation that was not meant to be heard by her.

_"_Krang agrees with Krang. But Krang askes Krang to consider a new plan, without the knowledge of the ones known as Karai and the Shredder."

_A new plan? What were these crazy robots going on about? _April sat down in her dark cell, listening intently to the conversation.

"Krang suggests that Krang lead he one known as April O'neil to a place where Krang can take April O'Neil, without the knowledge of the ones known as Karai and The Shredder."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Sorry this ones a bit late! Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are amazing... Apritello is approved. So I suppose I'll bring it in. ;) Once again your reading skills are incredible. Keep it up! Oh and i have started to draw a giant picture of the Turtles and April on my wall at home! And only now I have realized how crazy I am._

_P.s, This is not the last chapter. It sounds like it is, but no, do not fear. I still have much to explain, and much romance to create. _

_Introducing chapter 11... Enjoy! _

* * *

April stood up off the ground, she watched as her feet moved one in front of the other without her control, she walked further into the depths of the dark tunnel, further away from the only ones who could save her.

_Where are you taking me, Krang? _She thought. Silence was her answer. She watched her feet robotically move, her head hanging down. She had no control over her body. She had long given up to fight against the mind control's grip, with the threat of her enemies hurting her father forcing her to surrender. She looked up, though not at her intention. A small dim ray of light started to form in the distance, as she moved further towards it the light got brighter, illuminating the abandoned railways tracks. She could just make out its source, a ground level skylight. As she moved closer she could just make out the ladder against the tunnels wall leading upto it. _An emergency exit I guess_.

She stopped abruptly right under the skylight and looked up into the light, the skylight was covered in dust and grime, but it was plain to see the sheet of hardened plastic could easily be lifted up from the inside, providing an escape. The Krang obviously heard her observational thoughts because she immediately began climbing the ladder and in a hurry. Reaching the top she leaned against the ladder, hooking her leg around one of the rungs for balance, reaching up she gave the skylight a push, feeling it immediately move under the force, with another push it lifted up, she gritted her teeth, it was heavier than it looked. She pushed up throwing it up and clear of the new hole she had created.

April climbed out of the hole, dragging herself onto a unsuspecting New York street. People stopped mid-step to take in the sight of the bruised bloodied girl struggling to get to her feet before them. Shaking their heads they continued on, quickening their pace, choosing to ignore what their eyes had just witnessed.

April felt the suns rays sink into her skin like a warm bath, she didn't realize how cold and wet she was until now. It was only a quick relief as she started walking down the street, quickly turning into a long darkened alley. The shadows of the towering buildings framing it only made it seem more dodgy, even in the middle of the day.

"Krang informs Krang that the one known as April O'Neil is here, on schedule." The unmistakable voice of a Krang Drone drifted down the alleyway to April, she tried to step back, but her feet were firmly planted in place, her body unwilling to respond to her minds panic, she watched in horror as four disguised Krang drones appeared from behind a dumpster, their human disguises only recognizable by the fact that they were all exactly identical.

"Krang asked Krang to take the one known as April O'Neil back to Krang's transportation vehicle also known as 'the van'."

_Oh no you don't. I'm not going back to their prison. I won't go,_ April thought furiously, _that's it! _She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, retreating to her mind, "You won't take me without a fight" she yelled into the darkness, her anger burning through every fibre in her body, watching as the darkness almost seemed to quiver around her. She could feel her eyes start to burn with angry tears. "You won't take me or hurt my dad! Your going to regret ever doing this! _I swear I'll get my revenge!" _The darkness shook beneath her, she wobbled, trying to keep her balance. She could she the rays of light shine up beneath her feet. "Leave me ALONE!" she screamed at her feet, her hands outstretched, and that was all it took, the darkness shredding into black ribbons around her, falling through her mind like rain. She was free.

Opening her eyes, April quickly reached behind her neck, feeling the device still sitting there innocently, she began to pull at it with her fingers, falling to her knees immediately as the electric shocks began to course through her body with a violent intensity. She cried out, almost giving in._ Fight, fight against it. I know you can do it April, _Donatello's words suddenly entered her mind. She clenched her teeth together, her fingers still around the device, she pulled hard. The electric shocks only becoming more powerful. She screamed, pulling harder, feeling the instant relief as the device fell to the ground behind her. The electric shocks stopping immediately. April looked up to see the four Krang Drones standing in a stunned shock, quickly regaining their composure they ran at her, arms outstretched trying to grab onto her. But April was too fast, on her feet within seconds, picking up the metal device off the ground and quickly tucking it into her pocket. She turned around, running out onto the bright street, knowing that daylight would be her protector. She sprinted down the street, pushing past the bewildered people around her, not daring to look back to see if the Krang were chasing her. She reached the gaping hole in the middle of the footpath where the skylight once was, she lowered herself down into it, trying to only use her uninjured hand, her legs settling on to top rungs of the ladder, she quickly began climbing down.

"Hey! What are you doing down there?" The strangers voice yelled down into the hole, a face appearing over the side.

April looked up from the ladder to see who it was. _Just a random_ she thought, sighing, relieved it wasn't the Krang.

"Oi, little girl, get out of there!"

April ignored him, jumping down from the ladder, she sprinted into the darkness of the tunnel, disappearing from sight.

_I need a weapon _she thought, desperately searching herself for anything, her hand coming to rest on her pocket where the device lay. She smiled to herself, _perfect,_ picking up her pace towards her brothers, desperate for the feeling of safety and security that they provided.

* * *

"Where is April?" Leonardo repeated, frustrated. He stood between the two captives with his arms crossed, his Katana's now sheathed. His T-phone lying on the ground, its torch light pointing to the roof, only just lighting up the figures that surrounded it.

"Lets get this over and done with, Karai," Shredder sighed, obviously bored.

"As you wish father."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, looking to Karai immediately, only just catching her hand move onto a remote on her belt, her thumb pressing firmly down on a button.

"Guys-" Leonardo yelled, a second too late. They were engulfed in white smoke. Leonardo looked around frantically, bewildered. He heard struggling around him. Unsheathing his Katana's he stood ready to fight. Donatello came crashing into him, knocking him clean off his feet, he heard his brother grain painfully on top of him. Leonardo pushed him off, getting up to crouch next to his brother, the smoke was now clearing. He could just make out Donatello's pained expression, his hand gripping the side of his head.

"Donnie? You okay?" Leonardo asked, anxiety filling him.

"Shredder, he got away Leo. I can't-" He was cut off as a black steel capped boot stomped down onto his plastron. Leonardo swung his Katana's at the boot, but was stopped immediately as a hand came over his eyes, another hand around his chest straps, pulling him back. He struggled against the grip, but quickly stopped as his chest straps were released and a blade came up to rest against his throat.

"_Don't you dare touch him!_" A wild yell came from behind Leonardo, he heard a almighty scream above him, the hand against his eyes suddenly retreating, the blade against his throat suddenly dropping uselessly to the floor, he turned around in a flash, his katanas still in hand. His eyes widened as he saw the Shredder fall to his knees in front of him. April stood directly behind him, one of her hands holding the Shredder's helmet up, the other behind his neck. From the look of concentration on her face Leonardo guessed she was doing something extreme to cause Shredder pain.

Another scream erupted from the Shredder, filling the tunnels with its agony. The Shredder fell to the floor, lying face down into the iron railway.

"Father!" Karai screamed behind Leonardo, retreating from her fight with Raphael and Michelangelo. She sprinted to him in seconds, taking one look at him then directing her gaze to April.

"You… Your going to pay for this." Karai leaped towards her, a knife flashing in her fingers. Leonardo stumbled, trying to get to his feet, he wasn't going to make it. He watched helplessly as April stepped back, her hands coming up over her face, trying to protect herself.

Karai's landed in front of her, her blade slashing into the cardboard of April's arm splint. Karai raised her arm again, ready for the next onslaught. Suddenly she cried out in pain, Donatello's Bo staff smacked into her left side, knocking her straight over onto the ground, right beside her father. The blade appeared out the end of the Bo staff to rest against Karai's chest as she lay there, bewildered.

"You…" Donatello growled, his eyes glazed over, he dug the bade deeper into Karai's chest armor "… Don't get to touch her."

Raphael appeared at his brother's side, he looked down at the cowering karai, with a Sai in hand he leaned down next to her head, he grinned wildly at her. She stared in horror at the blazing bright green eyes.

"_Say goodnight_" Raphael whispered menacingly, with the handle of his Sai he struck Karai's head hard, knocking her out immediately.

* * *

"Donnie…" Donatello heard April whimper. He blinked, sheathing his Bo staff, his eyes slowly returning to their normal state. He looked to her, his face full of stress and worry. He opened his arms, motioning with his finger for her to 'come here'. She ran at him, leaping into his arms, burying her face against his plastron. He could feel her arms wrap around his shell, He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, her feet lifting up off the ground. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, breathing a sigh of relief, _she's safe now_.

He felt her shake with sobs against him. He pulled her closer, looking up to his brothers. Leonardo was still kneeling on the floor, his mouth hanging open in shock as he looked at the Shredder's unmoving body. Raphael was on his feet brushing the dust off his knees, looking up to Donatello with an eyebrow raised. Donatello turned to look over his shoulder, he just spotted Michelangelo standing alone, grinning at him. He pointed expectantly to himself and then to Donatello. Donatello smiled back, nodding at him in approval.

Michelangelo sprinted at the two, his arms wrapping around the pair on Donatello's right side. He felt April shake, he looked at her, expecting tears, she was staring straight at him, a small smile spread across her face, her freckled cheeks slightly pink with a light blush. She giggled at Michelangelo's tightening grip.

Another pair of arms joined the hug as Leonardo leaned down and pressed his cheek against the back of April's head, his eyes closing, he sighed, relieved. With disgusted grunt Raphael joined them, his roughness all too obvious as he quickly squeezed the group and then released himself, folding his arms across his chest, looking away.

One by one the other Turtle's released April. Donatello just holding on for a bit longer, then with a gentle squeeze he set her down on her feet. Watching her curiously as she looked down at herself, gasping. "What happened to my _clothes! _My aunts going to kill me!"

Leonardo chuckled, shaking his head,_ Of all the things to be thinking about right now_, he thought. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "So tell me" He gestured to Shredder's unconscious body "How did you do that?"

April turned to him, grinning, her eyes shining bright blue in excitement. "Oh you know…" she walked dramatically over to the Shredder's body, leaning down to lift his helmet up slightly, revealing a small metal device inserted into the back of his neck, it's purple light was flashing wildly. "… Just a bit of mind control." She stood up straight, pouting her lips as she started looking at her fingernails.

Donatello grinned at April "You are so _awesome_!"

"I know right" April answered sarcastically. Giving up her act she walked to the four turtles who were busy picking up any weapons they had left. Preparing themselves to leave.

April eyed the tunnel wall and walked over to it. Sitting herself down, she leaned against it, closing her eyes, letting exhaustion wash over her. She felt her muscles begin to ache, her arm still complaining with sharp pains, her head was throbbing but not even the pain of a head injury could keep her from falling asleep at this point. She felt somebody sit down beside her, she opened her eyes lazily, turning to see who it was. Leonardo had his head hanging down, his legs crossed in front of him, he fidgeted awkwardly with his hands on his lap.

"Thank you April" he whispered, looking up at her, his eyes full of gratitude.

She smiled at him, her uninjured hand coming to rest against his cheek, "Theres nothing to thank me for Leo, I should be the one thanking you guys. What you have went through for… me" she choked on her last words, blinking hard to hold back the tears. She looked back to Leonardo, who was staring at her with a coy smile.

"Couldn't let our little sister get off dishes for a night now could we?"

"Hey!" she punched his shoulder, unimpressed. Leonardo just laughed at her, getting to his feet. " And I'm older than you…" She mumbled defensively.

Leonardo's head snapped around, he grinned at her, challenging her. "What was that April?"

Donatello interrupted the pair by clearing his throat loudly. April tore her narrowed eyes away from Leonardo, a wild grin spread across her face. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at Donatello.

Donatello had his arms outstretched. "Your chariot awaits Miss O'Neil" he said confidently, fighting against a light blush. He was quickly pushed aside by an eager Michelangelo.

"April wants to be carried by me! I know it!"

"_Mikey!_"

"Ah yeah, I think I'll just walk guys, if thats okay-" she was cut off as two rough hands picked her up off the ground.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Raphael swung April onto the back of his shell, with her legs either side of him, he held them gently, feeling her arms shake with her laughter as they came around his neck, holding onto him tightly. He smiled to himself, setting off down the tunnel. Leaving his two gobsmacked brothers behind him.

Leonardo came up to join the pair, he was grinning to himself, his head slightly turned away, trying to hide his amusement.

"Smooth Raph" April whispered into his ear.

He started to grin "Only did it to see the look on Donnie's face."

"Worth it?" April yawned, feeling her eye lids get heavier with each second that passed by. She gave in, closing them, Raphael's voice distant in her mind.

"Defiantly."

Michelangelo and Donatello quickly caught up, Donatello racing to be right beside Raphael, he looked up to see April's head resting on his brothers shoulder, her arms still tightly wound around his neck. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. She was fast asleep.

Donatello smiled, beginning to feel a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. "She's so pretty when she's-"

"Donnie!" the three voices snapped quietly at him.

He sighed, looking away from her. He could just see the lair's bright lights in the distance. _Home._


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay okay I'm really sorry for how late this is! I've been very busy and well writing this chapter was extremely difficult and emotional! Your reviews as always are amazing and i appreciate your insight into what you like hearing in this story. I'm thinking I might incorporate Apritello into the next story I'm planning, I'm just having too much fun with the whole family side in April's Downfall. Please forgive me, Apritello is coming, but just not yet. You people are amazing! Thank you for your support. Might need tissues for this chapter. Waah! :) _

_Introducing Chapter 12..._

* * *

_Home is where the heart is. _

Michelangelo leaned over April's face. She was lying on her back in a pile of pillows on one of the benches in the pit. He poked the tip of her nose gently in fascination. No reaction, he dared to poke her cheek, nothing. _Man this girl can sleep! _He thought, grinning. He started stroking her fiery orange hair, trying to remove some of the bird nest like knots, his tongue slightly poking out as he concentrated.

"Awwww it's so soft. Like a kitty" he mused, now stroking eagerly with both hands.

Donatello looked up from his laptop across the pit, hearing Michelangelo, eyeing his brother who was in a world of his own playing with April's hair. Donatello sighed, shaking his head.

"Mikey stop that."

"Why?"

"Because she's trying to sleep! What if you wake her!"

"She won't wake up, I got this dude."

Donatello placed his laptop beside him, getting to his feet, he walked over to the pair, ever conscious of the sounds that might wake April. He stared at her face, the bruise on her cheek bone was fully blossomed in blue and purple splotches. Her lip was slightly split, the lump on the side of her temple now a bit smaller, after some TLC from an icepack. Apart from her obvious injuries she actually looked like she was peacefully sleeping, cuddled into the excessive amounts of pillows that Michelangelo insisted she have. He sat down beside her feet, placing his hand protectively over her knees, the rips in her tights revealing her warm skin. He closed his eyes, letting sleep finally take him,_ I know_ _she's safe now_.

Michelangelo watched Donatello fall asleep, his head slowly drifting down to finally rest on April's ankles, his grip tightened unconsciously around her legs, like he was holding on for dear life. Michelangelo yawned loudly, feeling the days events suddenly catch up to him, he lay down, the top of his head just touching the top of April's. He eyes flickered, he reached up subconsciously to hold onto April's uninjured arm,_ just in case in she decides to go anywhere I can go with her_.

Raphael leaned against the kitchen doorway, with Leonardo at his side, they watched the sleeping trio on the bench below, Michelangelo's snoring echoing throughout the Lair.

Leonardo sniggered "How she can sleep through that I will never know." He walked down to join them, removing his Katana's off his back, he placed them on the floor, then hoped up onto the bench. Lying down right beside April, he stared up to the ceiling, thinking about todays events, _Karai…_He shook his head, shaking off the thought. He turned his head, looking to April's injured face, cringing at the sight, he turned away, closing his eyes._ I'm not sure I have it in me to forgive Karai for doing such a thing. _

Raphael smiled to himself, walking over to the already full bench. He pulled up a beanbag and sat on it, he was just high enough to lay his head across April's abdomen, he could the faint rumbling coming from her stomach. His hand came up and swatted Michelangelo's head, the snoring stopping abruptly. Raphael grinned, closing his eyes, snuggling into the beanbag. _I don't think April's got even the slightest chance of being kidnapped tonight somehow. _

* * *

April's eyes flickered open, she searched the dark room, remembering the familiar surroundings. She felt the weight against her stomach, something holding onto her legs. Something warm beside her and someone holding her arm. She raised her head slightly, only to have a hand come to rest on her forehead, gently pushing her head back down onto the pillow. She looked up, Master Splinter stood over her, looking down at her with a smile.

"Go back to sleep, my child" he whispered.

April smiled back at him, obeying as she closed her eyes. Feeling the hand leaving her forehead and listening to the quiet footsteps slowly retreating further into the lair. She listened to the soft snores around her, her brothers shook and shivered against her with their dreams, she sighed. _I'm safe now, they are safe now._

* * *

April woke with a groan. Every inch of her ached. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling warmth around her. She felt relief wash over her as the lairs bright lights illuminated her surroundings. _Home_.

"Guys she's awake!"

She heard the voice above her, snapping her head to look up at Donatello's face, his dark maroon eyes staring straight back at her. A bashful smile spreading across his face.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

April smiled, rubbing her eyes, trying to shake off her sleepiness, as she sat up, the pillows protecting her from the cold hard bench.

"APRIL!" Michelangelo's unmistakable voice boomed throughout the Lair, April tensed, closing her eyes tightly, preparing herself. Hearing the thundering footsteps heading towards her.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oww Raph, Uncle! Uncle!"

April dared to peek, seeing Raphael drag Michelangelo back by the shell, pulling his arm around at an awkward angle. Michelangelo's free hand was inches away from April's fragile body. She opened her eyes, smiling at Michelangelo, poking her tongue out at him in victory.

"Oh it's on!" He giggled, lunging for her harder, fighting valiantly against Raphael's grip.

April grinned, racing off the bench, ignoring the pain from her stiff joints, she ran right past Michelangelo and Raphael, ignoring Donatello's shocked expression and ran straight into the kitchen. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the sight before her, Leonardo leaning over the oven, mixing an unidentifiable but obviously thoroughly burnt substance in a pot, the bright pink apron he was wearing was covered in black marks and holes, but it didn't hide the obvious bright color and the daisies that adorned the material. He turned around, hearing her noisy entrance. She bit into her lip, trying to hold in her laughter, tears collecting up at her eyes. April struggled to find the courageous leader she so fondly knew in this scene, she couldn't see any resemblance. She looked at his firstly shocked face, her shoulders beginning to shake. He raised an eyebrow at her, then she nodded at his apron. He looked down at himself, then back to her.

"Oh come on!"

That was it, she couldn't hold it any longer, the bottled up laughter erupted out of her, the tears streamed down her face, she fell to her knees. Feeling two hands rest on her shoulders, she looked up, still laughing, she nearly lost her breath as Leonardo stared at her with a hard gaze, his eyes narrowed. He mouthed "_Shut up" _at her, the smallest of smiles beginning to form on his lips. She bit into her lip again, grinning at him. Trying hard to calm herself, but her gaze dropped to the apron again, then back up to his serious 'Leader' face. She couldn't handle it, she dropped to the floor, the sharp pain from her arm hitting the floor ignored as she rolled around, laughing until there was no breath left in her body.

Leonardo took off the Apron, throwing it onto the table, he watched April roll around on the floor, shaking his head, kneeling down beside her, placing a hand gently on her cardboard splint, his own laughter beginning to join hers. Once her laughter had finally begun to subside he looked to her face, her tears made the bruises on her face shine in the light. He felt his heart sink, he waited until she caught his gaze, her eyes bright blue with joy and innocence. _She has been through so much, yet she still holds her head high. Like a bridge over rough waters. _He smiled at her, grabbing her from under her arms and pulling her to her feet.

"Shower then Splinter wants to see you" he said, smiling at her.

"Bad or good?"

Leonardo shrugged, he had no clue, his sensei was a master of deception but also a master of hiding his emotions. Using a numb, emotionless tone most of the time. Only putting real emotion into his voice when it was needed, which only made it more effective, more meaningful and sometimes, more shocking.

April nodded nervously at Leonardo, quickly eyeing the discarded apron on the table, she looked at him, a coy grin spreading across her face.

"You know" she giggled, "I really think pinks your color" she turned around, racing out of the kitchen before Leonardo had time to react, passing through the dark doorway curtains she was met by Michelangelo's waiting arms, he wrapped them around her in a tight hug, which at first was sweet and comforting, but in Michelangelo's excitement he began to squeeze.

"Mikey" she gasped, "I can't breath"

The pointed tip of Raphael's Sai came up against Michelangelo's throat.

"Let go of the girl."

Michelangelo's eyes widened as he released April, the Sai immediately flying away sheathed back in Raphael's leather belt. Raphael chuckled at his brothers shocked expression, crossing his arms over his chest he walked away, his job done.

Michelangelo looked back to April, she grinned at him, whispering "It's okay Mikey. Don't worry, we'll get him back." She winked at him, walking away, grabbing a few of her messily stacked clothes off one of the benches in the pit. She headed straight for the bathroom.

"I heard that!" She heard Raphael yell from the pit.

"Ninja senses?" She yelled back.

"No, you're just really bad at whispering."

She grinned, opening the door to the bathroom then slowly closing it behind her. Rubbing her hands together, "Revenge will be sweet" she whispered.

She wrapped a discarded plastic bag around her splinted arm, protecting it from the water. Turning the taps of the shower on she stepped in, peeling her clothes off as the mud and blood washed away into the drain. She closed her eyes, letting the water wash over her face, making the cut on her forehead sting. _If only it could wash away memories._ She shivered under the hot water. The past few days events came rushing back to her, she'd been subconsciously holding back this moment all morning, she didn't want the Turtles to see her in such a state, she was afraid that they would think of her as weak. She looked down at her arms, bruises covered them, she scrubbed at them instinctively, hoping to wash them away, hoping for a fresh start, a clean break. But they stayed on her skin. Unmoving and aching.

April sat down, her head in her hands, she sobbed quietly to herself, letting all her bottled up emotions emerge in her heart as they threatened to tear her up from the inside out. Her tears quickly washed away by the hot steamy water.

"Dad" she whimpered. She had been longing for his comfort all through her ordeal, to pull her to safety like fathers do, to hold her steady and be there for her, no matter what. But he was gone, taken from her in some sort of cruel twist of fate. She had lost a part of her family but through that she had gained a new one, the Turtles, they were now the ones that kept her safe and held her together. She brushed her tears away angrily, _I will not let this break me. I won't let Karai break me. I will get him back. I will get my revenge._ She kept repeating this to herself, over and over in her head until she started to believe it, until the tears finally subsided. Picking herself up she turned off the shower, stepping out, she grabbed a towel, letting the softness soak up the dripping remnants of her emotions and wrap her in comfort. She sighed. _Now for the next challenge_ she thought, groaning, _time to face the mirror. _

The mirror on the cabinet above the sink was small. Michelangelo's stickers of his favorite comic and cartoons adorned its sides, she leaned into its view, nervous. She gasped at the sight, it was worse than she thought, her fingers traced the bruising on her cheek, then to the cut on her head. She grimaced, gripping the sink, letting the image settle in her mind. _I will not let this break me. _She turned away, drying herself off and quickly putting on a yellow tank top and some baggy pajama pants. She brushed her hair, wincing with the fight she had to put up against every knot that seemed to tear half her hair out. She brushed her teeth, then removed the plastic bag off her arm, revealing the dry cardboard underneath. April looked back up to the mirror, hoping for something recognizable. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"April? You okay?"

A soft knock at the door, the quiet whispered voice on the other side full of hushed concern. April smiled, _Donatello._

"It's okay Donnie, you can come in."

The door opened slowly, Donatello's head poking through it shyly, he blushed at her for a moment, she watched as his gaze fell down onto her body, eyeing her bruises on her arms and chest. His lips set into a tight line, his face seemed to darken.

"Redheads bruise easily, I'm okay." April comforted him, sensing his alarm immediately. Watching his eyes return to her face, she knew he didn't buy her excuse.

Donatello opened the door fully, stepping towards her, he wrapped her into his arms, lifting her up off her feet as gently as he could.

"Its okay, I'm okay!" April insisted, returning Donatello's gesture as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and tucked her head up against his neck.

The pair stayed like this for a long moment. April breathed a relieved sigh, the familiar arms that had caught her from falling so many times before held her together now just when she needed them to, they keep her safe, they always catch her just as she starts to fall. She leaned up, looking to Donatello's face. He opened his eyes, sensing her gaze. She placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm okay Donnie, really."

Donatello nodded hesitantly at her, setting her back on her feet, taking her uninjured hand in his, he lead her out of the bathroom and into the pit. He squeezed her hand gently, wanting to know that she was still there by his side, that she was safe, because looking at her now she seemed like a different person, bruised and battered on the outside, hurt and wounded on the inside. He felt her squeeze back. He smiled, _She's still there._

April walked shyly up against Donatello as they walked through the pit, trying to hide her body from the three pairs of eyes staring straight at it. She shivered, watching Raphael's green eyes burn with a sudden fury, he stood up, walking off to his room. Leonardo stood at the top of the stairs leading into the Dojo, with Michelangelo at his side. Michelangelo stared at April, his face resembling that of a kicked puppy. She smiled at him, trying to hide her nervousness at the brothers reactions. She looked to Leonardo hesitantly, his face blank as he watched her climb the stairs towards him.

Reaching the top she let go of Donatello's hand hesitantly, walking into the Dojo, the doors closing behind her. She searched the room for Splinter, no luck, the Dojo was dead silent and empty. April kneeled diligently on the worn carpet, knowing that he would reveal himself when he felt the time was right.

* * *

Master Splinter watched April intently from the dark depths of his room, he stepped out, letting the light reveal himself, walking towards April, she stared at him in shock, her emotions written all over her face, fear, anxiety and worry.

Splinter reminisced, coming to a standstill right in front of April, thinking back to his last encounter with the young girl. His sons clung to her in the their dream filled sleep, he had watched as she slept peacefully alongside them and for a moment Splinter had sworn he could see his entire family there in front of him, the shadows of his wife and daughter beside these sleeping figures, all together, all happy in each others unconscious company. He had shook off the image, feeling his heart ache with the realization that it couldn't be real.

He watched April carefully, weighing up his options. Although she was dear to him, almost like a daughter. His trust in her had been severed. Her idiotic decision to leave the lair, without his knowledge, to go to the surface had resulted in his sons being endangered and almost killed. He had known from the very moment she had tried to attack him that it wasn't her severe head injury that fueled the unprovoked attack. He had watched the battle rage within her as the shadows of something sinister danced in her eyes. He had known that she was being controlled by something or someone. When Leonardo had informed him of Karai's involvement Splinter couldn't say he was surprised, but it didn't excuse April's behavior. It was April's choice that put herself and his sons in danger, but knowing that Splinter knew he had to acknowledge that April fought valiantly against the mind control and had saved Leonardo's life with not a second to spare.

Splinter stroked his long beard tentatively, finally settling on a decision to decide April's fate.

"April, I cannot express enough my gratitude and admiration for saving Leonardo's life. He no doubt owes you his life. However this one act of heroism, does not excuse what you have done over the past few days. I understand that some of the events were not to your intention as you were being mind controlled. But through your decision to leave the safety of the lair, you alone had sealed the fate of these events. You had ignored my strict advice to not return to the surface. You had ignored the safety that this family willingly provides you."

He watched the tears well up in April's eyes as she looked down at her knees, avoiding his gaze. He felt his heart ache. He had long known that his words would hit April at the core, but it didn't make saying them any easier. He sighed, his hands retreating behind his back, clasping together tightly.

"I will warn you Miss O'Neil that if you choose to disregard my advice again and put my family in danger, I will have no choice but to refuse your welcome here in our home. I do not make the rules to be annoying or to disrespect you. I make the rules to keep you safe so your father has a daughter to come back to. My child, you must understand that the choices you make will affect others, like dropping a stone into a still pond of water, the ripples will spread and eventually hit something." Splinter placed his hand under her chin, pulling her face up towards him, he whispered comfortingly "you are becoming as much family to my sons as you are a daughter to me. Please keep my family safe, as well as yourself. For I fear now we would be lost without you."

Her tears dripped off her chin onto his hand, she looked at him, her eyes apologized before her spoken words. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Master Splinter's ears twitched, the power behind her words sent shivers up his spine. He opened his arms to the sobbing girl before him, she hugged him immediately. His unspoken forgiveness unmistakable in the rare gesture and he knew April felt honored by it.


	13. Chapter 13

_HI GUYS! I know it's been a long time since I last posted but my life just got crazy for a fortnight and I'm awfully sorry. I didn't forget you guys! So this chapter is the last ( *Cries* ) but on the flip side I'm beginning to write another story. So not all is doom and gloom! You guys are amazing as always. Thank you for making this such a fun thing to do. You have brought many smiles to my face :) Keep the amazing reading up! ;) Season 2 TMNT is just amazing and giving me so many ideas for new stories so you'll be hearing from me again. _

_As I have said this whole story is based __after__ Karai's vendetta, this particular chapter pretty much leads the story onto the 'Pulverizer returns' episode and how the guys end up on the rooftop at the start of the episode. _

_Thank you guys again._

_Introducing chapter 13..._

* * *

_Sometimes dreams are better than reality. Sometimes they are the only escape. Sometimes they are the only way to be someone different. _

Donatello looked around him, the unfamiliar buildings lining the streets were wet with the lashings of relentless rain, the busy footpath before him was fast beginning to turn into a torrent of water, the strangers around him rushed passed, huddled under their umbrellas, holding on tightly to stop the wind from stealing their shelter. The sky above was a mass of black and grey clouds, highlighted by the distant flashes of lightening. The thunder delayed in its paired timing. He looked to his hands, the same three green fingers encircled by the same worn white bindings. Nothing had changed, he was still a turtle. Yet the humans around him seemed ignorant, almost blind to his obvious presence. He looked at them, they returned his stares with smiles and nods. _Acceptance._ The torrent of water on the footpath reached his ankles, the cars passing by on the street beside him threw up water around them, shrouding the streets in a eery mist. The current of the water begun to strengthen, Donatello shifted his weight, pressing his feet firmly into the footpath, gaining grip. He watched as a woman dressed in a large, long, black raincoat slipped over, her slim figure was easily dragged along by the ever deepening torrent on the street. She was swept straight into Donatello's waiting arms. He had reached out to help the stranger like it was second nature, lifting her into his arms, out of the water. He watched as two electric blue eyes stared up at him from out of the hooded raincoat, the unmistakable fiery orange hair dripped with the rain. Her cheeks pinked as he watched her, making the freckles stand out. She smiled at him, a small bashful curl of the lips.

"April?" He whispered, raising his brows in surprise, setting her on her feet. Holding onto her hand so she wouldn't be swept away again by the ever deepening current, which now was racing up to reach his knees.

"Your not supposed to be here." April smiled at him, her blue eyes seeming to glow with sudden excitement.

"People don't even notice me April! _Isn't it awesome?_"

The water began to lap at their waists, pulling them with its current. The sudden flash flood rising with an incredible, almost impossible speed. The cars on the street stopped, the water becoming impassable and inescapable. People rushed to the nearest buildings, wading through the water, letting forgotten bags float down the street into the distance darkness. They broke through locked doors and climbed fire escape ladders in an attempt to escape to the water, their obvious distress echoed by the panicked screams and yells for help.

Donatello and April stood together in beautiful obliviousness to the scene around them, the street lights flickered above them, for a moment they fought with fate, but gave in quickly. Letting the darkness take the flooded street. Donatello tightened his grip on April, his other hand grabbing for hers, pulling her back towards him just as she began to slip, her presence only confirmed through touch now.

"Where are your brothers?"

"I don't know…" He held his breath, looking up to the rooftops around him, patiently searching for the familiar 3 silhouettes who would be revealed by the lightning. As if in an act of rebellion the endless lightening suddenly halted, the rain only louder now as the thunder too, suddenly stopped. Donatello couldn't see anything, he gripped April's hands tighter, he felt the water begin to lap at the middle of his plastron. Donatello was all too aware of the height difference between the two of them he knew she would be in a worse situation right now.

"Donnie?" The voice boomed around him from the clouds above, too loud to come from the April standing in front of him, yet it was her voice.

"April? Whats happening?" He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, as the water reached her chin and lapped at his shoulders. He lifted her up, but it was only a relief for a few seconds as the torrent increased with a sudden force and swept the pair off their feet and into the waiting deep depths.

"Donnie? Leo? Raph? Mikey?" He heard April's voice around him as she called for his brothers, his eyes widened in surprise, _how could she be so loud underwater? How could she talk underwater?_ He felt as she slipped from his grip, like her body had suddenly turned into mercury, he couldn't keep hold of her, the impossible force taking her away. He fought against it, swimming up to try and breach for air, but the water was endless, his lungs burned for air. He knew he was at the floods mercy now. He searched desperately for April, his arms reaching out for her in the darkness.

"Donnie?"

Donatello felt as if gravity had reinforced its presence, he began to fall through the water like he was falling through thin air, heading straight for the hard concrete street which was now far below him. He screamed, air bubbles raced out of his mouth, the sound muffled and distorted. Then he breathed in, choking on the water. He closed his eyes, bracing his body for the inevitable impact.

* * *

Donatello sat up in bed, gasping for the air that only a few seconds ago was refused to him, his eyes wide as he felt his body still falling, he watched as the streets below were transforming into interior of his room. He looked around in panic, his heart hammering against his chest, he struggled to get enough air into his body.

"Go away!"

Donatello snapped his head around, spying April cowering at his doorway, facing away from him, staring at something in the lab. She raised her hands over her face to protect herself._ To protect herself from what?_ Donatello caught his breath, the thought taking over his mind as he rose out of his bed, preparing to approach whoever or whatever was beyond the doorway. His footsteps silent and deliberately placed so he would stay in the shadows, hidden from the intruder.

He froze in place as April turned to face him, her eyes wide, her pupils so large and so black they only left a thin line of the her blue irises showing. He furrowed his brows, she looked as if she was staring into another world. He approached her carefully, sheepishly waving a hand in front of her face. Her eyes didn't follow the movement, she stared straight at him but did not acknowledge his presence.

"I will not let you break me" she whispered suddenly, making Donatello shiver, he watched as she rose to her feet. She turned around and walked out into the lab. Her pace slow, her expression a hard look of concentration.

"April?" Donatello followed her, reaching out to grab her hand, pulling her around to face him. She blinked at him, her body beginning to tense. Her head tilted to one side.

"_Stay still." _Leonardo flashed to Donatello's side, his hand prying back Donatello's firm grip on April's hand.

Leonardo watched as April's face remained unchanged, her shoulders begging to sink back down as she relaxed from the sudden movements. She turned back around abruptly and continued to walk out of the lab, her path leading her on a crash course to the pit.

Donatello looked to Leonardo, a questioning brow raised. Leonardo shook his head at him, thinking back, searching for clues.

* * *

_He had heard a loud crash come from the pit only minutes prior, the noise interrupting his meditation. Begrudgingly he went to investigate, only to discover a bewildered looking April stumbling up the stairs of the pit, the light from Donatello's lab illuminating her figure. She crawled into Donatello's Lab, disappearing beyond the doorway. He looked to her bed on the bench, the blankets on the floor, pillows followed her trail up the stairs and her cardboard splint Donatello had insisted she wear for only one more week, was ripped up on one of the steps._

_Leonardo automatically assumed the worst, not trusting April's unusual behavior. He followed her silently into the lab, being careful not to be seen or heard by her. He had stood in the shadows cast by one of the many cabinets that lined the_ labs_ walls when she had reached Donatello's bedroom doorway, she sat down at the entrance, staring into the darkness. Her voice suddenly broke the silence._

_"Your not supposed to be here" she said mindlessly._

_Leonardo gasped, he was sure she had not known he followed her. _

_"Where are your brothers?" _

_Leonardo stepped forward out of the shadows, approaching her._

_"I don't know…" He heard Donatello's voice suddenly answer._

_"Donnie!" April yelled into Donatello's room. Leonardo watched in confusion as she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, revealing her badly bruised broken arm, she didn't even flinch with the movement. Leonardo backed away carefully, disappearing back into the shadows._

_"Donnie? Leo? Raph? Mikey?" April yelled for the brothers. Leonardo furrowed his brows, his mind spinning with confusion. What is going on?_

_"Donnie?" April whispered, her tone defeated as her yells went unanswered. _

_Leonard shivered, his eyes narrowed as she suddenly turned around to face him. _

_"Go away!" She stared straight at him. Impossible, she can't see me. He caught a glimpse of her eyes, her pupils unnaturally large, then her hands came up over her face as she cowered from something or was it from him?_

* * *

Leonardo blinked, bringing himself back to reality, looking up to Donatello's concerned face. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. The pair froze as a scream cut through the silence of the night. They raced out of Donatello's lab and straight into the pit, coming to a halt as the drama unfolded right before their eyes.

Michelangelo grabbed April by each wrist as she attempted to hit him, he held her hands up easily over her head, she stared at his plastron. Michelangelo turned his head slightly to look at his brothers, his eyes wide with fright. He held Aprils wrists firmly, keeping her still.

Leonardo grimaced, approaching the pair. "_Mikey…" _

Michelangelo winced, the accusation hitting him at the core. "I didn't do anything Leo! She just _flipped_ when I asked her what she was doing up! Maybe that gave her a fright but I think she's sort of _overreacting_!"

Michelangelo shot Leonardo an angry glance, returning his gaze to April, he looked at her eyes, the large black pupils stared into his plastron, she had stopped fighting and felt limp against his grip. He let her wrists go gently and she wobbled with her new found freedom, falling to the ground in a sitting position. Her hands searching mindlessly on the floor until Michelangelo figured out what she was looking for, he leaned down and picked up one of the many pillows strewn across the pits floor and handed it cautiously to her, she snatched it immediately, hugging it to her chest before finally lying down on the floor. Her eyes closing slowly.

Leonardo looked to Donatello up the steps, their mouths both hanging open. Leonardo mouthed '_what just happened?' _to Donatello.

* * *

Donatello sat against the frame of his doorway, looking out over the pit. The darkness hid the pit's inhabitant, but Donatello didn't need to see to know who was there or to know what was happening.

April's nightmares had started again, she haunted the lair with her screams and only recently, had begun to sleep walk. It had been a week since she was pulled to safety from the Karai's trap, she had barely made it out. The bruises and broken bones may have begun healing and will eventually complete that journey. They will not leave a trace of their existence, but the memories will remain, fresh and raw in her dreams and ever present in the back of her mind when she is awake. Time is a great healer, but how long will it take to begin to heal from something that everyone is still struggling to believe even happened? Their eyes had witnessed it, but their hearts deny it.

Donatello closed his eyes, carefully listening as he heard April struggle with the blankets on top of her, her grunts of frustration signaled the beginning of another long anxious night for the worried turtle. His head snapped up to attention when he heard something hit the floor, he was on his feet in seconds, switching the lairs lights on before leaping down into the pit, the lights flickered on with a delayed hesitation. Revealing Leonardo carefully helping a half asleep April to her feet, hauling her up from under her arms off the floor. Donatello stopped mid-step, a grin on his face, he thought he was alone tonight to keep an eye on April but his brothers were always ever watchful, the shared worry for April diminishing any chance of a restful sleep for them all.

"You okay April?" Leonardo whispered.

"You know, I haven't fallen off my bed since I was a toddler Leo." April giggled, her voice awash with slurred drowsiness. "I think I'll be okay."

Leonardo let her go and she stumbled back into bed, lying amongst the pillows, she spied Donatello who stood at a distance, he caught her gaze and smiled comfortingly at her, approaching her. "So where were you headed off to tonight?"

April yawned as he sat down beside her, she rubbed her eyes. "Where ever the flood was going to take me" she answered mindlessly.

Donatello gasped, his eyes widening. _Flood? Where ever the FLOOD was going to take me? Coincidence Donnie? No. It can't be. _He shook his head wildly, shaking off the thoughts. Opening his eyes he looked back down to April, she was fast asleep, her soft breaths the only sounds to be heard. He looked to Leonardo who stood with his arms crossed.

"We need to go to topside Donnie, we need to get her dad back. We can't fix _this._" Leonardo gestured to April, his tone so serious and cold, not inviting any room for argument.

Donatello felt his heart sink, Leonardo's words echoed in his mind. He had tried to wake April from her sleepwalking every night since this had started, to prove that he could fix this, that there was a way. She would always be heading for one of the brothers rooms each night, never entering but instead sitting patiently at their doorways, waiting for something. After a while she would lose interest and begin to walk around the lair, stumbling over things that would be obvious to anyone else to avoid. Donatello would follow her, sometimes with the company of one of his brothers. He would try to bring her out of her sleepwalk, bring her back to reality, but each time he got the same result, a screaming fighting April who was so deeply in a different state of mind she didn't realize who she was attacking until the following morning. Only then, to her shock and horror, the previous nights events were explained to her. But tonight was different, she had fallen onto the floor and that movement, the impact, had woken her without delay. Maybe that was the solution, the way to wake her up, _to let her fall._ Donatello knew he wouldn't have a chance to put his word in against Leonardo's right now. He watched as Leonardo walked off towards his room, leaving the pair in silence.

Donatello sighed loudly. He leaned back to gently rest his head against April's abdomen, he closed his eyes for only a second, not with the intention to sleep, but sleep took him anyway, a dreamless deep sleep that he had been longing for.

* * *

April watched the dark sky above her in fascination as the lightening flashed around her, the bolts bringing a split second of bliss blindness to her curious gaze. She looked around her, standing on the footpath of a street she had no memory or recollection of. The tall buildings lined the streets, the orange reflection of the street lights danced in the large puddles on the road, cars raced past, the wheels breaking the dance up and sending the puddles airborne and on a crash course with April, she felt the ice cold water hit her raincoat, protecting her body warmth. _Wait, raincoat?_ She looked down at herself, the long black raincoat was obviously too big for her but protected her from the heavy rain, she looked up, spying the buildings for shelter, she began to walk down the street, hearing her shoes splash in water, she looked down to the footpath, a steady stream of water was rushing over her shoes, soaking through them. She shrugged, thinking about old dated storm drains not being able to handle the sudden intake of storm water. A small knot of anxiety wove in her gut as she watched the water rise before her eyes, almost reaching her ankles. _Impossible. There can't be storms like this in the city. _A unnaturally loud boom of thunder shook everything around her, even her bones seemed to rattle inside her, she shivered, the rain now poured down, the storm seemed to contradict her thoughts. She started to search desperately for shelter, running through the torrent, in her haste she slipped over. Her body only touching the ground for a second before being lifted up and carried down the street by the water, she gasped, its speed and strength unbelievable and she tried to reach out for anything to stop herself. She felt a large, strong hand wrap around hers in a instant, it's warmth and feel so familiar to April. She felt herself being lifted up, her hand released as the strangers hand moved to hold her steady by the waist, another hand coming under her knees. She looked up to her rescuers face, part of her already knowing who it would be. Donatello looked down to her in shock, his surprise made her feel a warm blush spread on her wet cheeks. Her heart missed a beat as she realized where they both were, in the middle of the street, surrounded by people, surrounded by danger.

"April?" Donatello whispered.

Donatello placed her back onto her feet, the water easily coming up over her knees, she shivered with the harsh coldness. She felt Donatello grab each of her hands, holding them tightly. She looked back up to him.

"Your not supposed to be here." She smiled at him, she couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit of excitement, no one had obviously noticed him yet. _Yet. _

"People don't even notice me April. Isn't it _awesome!" _

She watched a grin spread across Donatello's face . The screams and yells from the people around her hardly registering in her brain as she looked around for Donatello's brothers, the water beginning to lap at her waist, pulling at her, abandoned cars began to surrender to the current, floating down the street. The street lights flickered before finally going out completely, Donatello's face disappearing from her sight. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse, but April didn't care, she knew she was safe.

"Where are your brothers?"

"I don't know…" Donatello trailed off.

"Donnie?" the voice boomed from the storm above, April gasped, it was her voice. But she hadn't spoken. She felt Donatello wrap his arms around her waist, their warmth fighting off the cold of the water, he pulled her closer. She felt the water racing to meet her chin, Donatello must have sensed her concern because he lifted her up, her feet leaving the ground, her head now above the torrent. She knew deep down it would only be a short relief.

"April? Whats happening?" The worry in his voice was unmistakable. She gasped as the water suddenly rushed at them with a sudden force, the pair were swept away, being dragged below the surface of the dark flood water.

"Donnie? Leo? Raph? Mikey?" Her voice boomed around the pair, yet April's lips didn't move. She felt her heart begin to race, her body convulsed with the currents changes in direction, like being in a washing machine. She felt the two strong hands around her waist begin to slip, the water proving to be too strong. In a desperate moment April reached for Donatello's arms, but it was too late, the hands that held her safe slipped away and April was swept away at such a speed she had no hope of fighting against it. Her lungs burned for air. She tried to swim up, but the current held her down.

"Donnie?" the voice came again. April screamed underwater, the sound muffled as she watched the last of her air bubble up to the surface, she snapped her mouth shut, realizing her mistake. _What was happening! _She kicked her legs and swum furiously to the surface, breaking through the currents force and feeling her head break the surface, bringing with it fresh air. She breathed it in gladly, filling her lungs to capacity. She treaded the water, the flood taking her further into the unknown. April looked around for an escape, the flash of lightening lit up the multi story buildings on either side of her, she swam across to them, waiting for the next flash of lightening to reveal her escape route. It came immediately, as if on cue and she spotted a fire escape ladder on the side of a building, she swum furiously against the current toward it, reaching out for it, feeling the cold hard metal against her frozen fingers. She grabbed onto it immediately, holding it tightly, pulling her body up against the ladder and climbing out of the water. She climbed 5 rungs until she reached what she assumed to be the roof of the building. She took a shaky last step off the ladder and collapsed on the wet concrete, the cold seeped into her immediately, she shivered violently, her teeth chattering together.

A sickening laugh erupted around her. April whimpered, how could she forget Karai's voice. April clenched her teeth, covering her face with her hands, protecting herself from whatever was about to come.

"Go away!" she yelled into the darkness. The laughing continued, mocking her.

"I will not let you break me!" April yelled again, furious, she stood up and paced in small circle, trying to create body heat.

April felt the ground beneath her shake violently, the concrete under her feet, starting to crack. She screamed as the cracks widened, letting her easily fall into them, she fell into the endless darkness below her, screaming and waving her arms around, trying to grab onto anything to stop this fate.

April sat up abruptly, her scream suddenly caught in her throat as she felt her body steady itself, the feeling of falling fading, reality returning to April's mind. She blinked, the warm tears rolled down her cheeks. Looking around she saw other rooftops in the distance, the starlit sky shrouded by smoke and the bright lights of the city. The cold from the concrete below her seeped through her denim shorts. She realized she was sitting on a rooftop somewhere. _How did I get here? What happened?_

* * *

Donatello woke up in comfort, the pillows around him keeping him warm and relaxed. He stretched his arms out, yawning loudly. He turned his head and opened his eyes, expecting to see April lying right beside him. But she was gone. The lairs lights shone down onto the empty space bringing the hard reality of the situation to life. Donatello gasped, racing off the bench to his feet, he searched the pit desperately.

"April?" He yelled. Stopping in his tracks he slapped his forehead. _She's probably in the bathroom or having something to eat!_ He regained his composure and calmly made his way into the kitchen, it was empty. He felt his heart sink, he ran back into the pit, now heading for the bathroom. _No, no, no, no… _The bathroom door was slightly open, he knocked on it sheepishly. Silence. He pushed it open slightly, peering through, the room was empty. _NO, NO, NO! _

"April!" Donatello yelled again, turning back around and searching the pit for any clue to her whereabouts.

"Donnie, calm down!"

Donatello turned around, spying an irritated looking Raphael standing at the entrance to the Lair, leaning against one of the turnstiles.

"April's gone!" Donatello whimpered.

"I know."

Donatello narrowed his eyes at Raphael. "How do you know… Where is she?"

"Theres a pillow out here and another further down the tracks." Raphael gestured to the platform out of the lair.

"So she's gone-"

"-topside? Yeah, I think so."

Donatello nodded at his brother and then he raced into the lab, retrieving his Bo staff. He heard Raphael yelling at Michelangelo to wake up. He turned around, running back out of the lab and towards the lair's platform, leaping over the turnstiles. Leonardo leaned against the door of the Shell Raiser in front of him. He stopped in his tracks, Donatello couldn't hide the worry he knew was written all over his face. Leonardo picked up on it easily.

"We'll get her back Donnie."

Donatello quickly nodded and walked into the Shell Raiser, beginning to shake with the stress. He sat down at his station, turning on his computer and watching the screen come to life. _Please have your T-phone April,_ he silently begged. Biting into his lower lip as he clicked on the tracking app, and selected Aprils phone icon, the map formed in front of him, a yellow dot flashed in the middle of a small blank square. _She's in a building. Oh no… Alright, clam down Donnie, don't think the worst. _

"Is that April?" The voice interrupted Donatello's thoughts. Michelangelo's finger pointed to the yellow flashing dot on the screen.

"Yeah Mikey, thats her." Donatello answered numbly. He reached for his T-phone, dialing April's number immediately, not before a strong hand came over the T-phone and stopped the call. Donatello looked up to Leonardo's hard gaze.

"It could wake her Donnie."

Donatello nodded, setting his lips in a tight line. Leonardo left him and sat down in the drivers seat, turning on the Shell Raiser and setting off down the tracks.

* * *

Raphael spied April's figure a rooftop away, he felt his brothers crowd around him. They hid in the shadows of a rooftop water tank. After parking the shell raiser a safe distance away they had made their way up to a rooftop and had spotted foot ninjas on an adjacent building, they raced into the shadows immediately and watched the Foot ninja's creep up to April, slowly but surely surrounding her. They however had failed to notice the four turtles posed to attack them. Raphael smiled, his grip tightening on his twin Sai's. He kneeled down, ready to leap out at any second.

A daring Foot ninja suddenly leaped out of his hiding place, landing neatly and silently right behind April, Raphael spotted the glint of the knifes blade in the moonlight. That was it, there was no stopping him and no time to waste. He leapt out, running at such a speed with his brothers following close behind, making the jump to the next building with ease, breaking into a sprint as soon as he landed. Raphael watched with an impressed grin as April turned around to face the Foot ninja behind her and with a quick movement she pulled her attackers ankles together and using her bodies weight to tackle the ninja to the ground.

"Go April!" Michelangelo yelled from behind.

Raphael chuckled and came over the April's attacker and with all the force he could muster he hit the ninja's head with the handle of his Sai, knocking him out immediately. Raphael looked to April, she grinned at him. He held his hand out to her and she took it gladly, letting him pull her to her feet. The Foot ninja's emerged from the shadows around them, leaping from rooftops, weapons in hand, coming at them in a joint attack. Out for revenge. Raphael grinned.

"Donnie, come over here and get your girlfriend."

Donatello was at April's side in an instant, blushing furiously, he stared hard at Raphael who jumped up to meet the first of the Foot who had made it onto the rooftop.

"She's not my girl-"

"_Donnie! Get her to the Shell Raiser, NOW!" _Leonardo snapped at him, his katana slicing through the black fabric on a Foot ninja's abdomen, blood glistened on the Katana's sharp blade.

"Oh yeah, right." Donatello snapped back to attention, lifting April up onto his shell, she wrapped her arms around his neck immediatly. Donatello held her legs tightly and raced to the roofs edge, jumping across with ease. His gut told him he was being followed. He looked back and caught a glimpse of Michelangelo fighting off the pursuing Foot ninja, he breathed a sigh of relief. He reached the edge of the next rooftop and heard April gasp behind him, she knew what he was about to do and it only made him grin.

"Hold on!"

Donatello jumped down onto a fire escape platform below, then swung himself onto the ladder, letting Aprils legs hang lose at his sides, he looked down below him and then leaped down, it was a long fall to the streets below. His feet suddenly hit the Shell Raisers roof, he felt shivers race up his spine from the impact but that didn't effect the wide grin on his face. He looked back over his shoulder, April's face peered up from the back of his neck to look at him. She took one look at his face and then broke into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

Donatello shook with laughter before kneeling down to let April down. He jumped down onto the ground and held his arms out expectantly. A second later April jumped off the roof and landed in them. He released her hesitantly and then reached out to open the doors of the Shell Raiser. She stepped up into the vehicle, turning around to face Donatello.

"I'm sorry." April looked down to the ground, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"For what April?" Donatello laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"The sleep walking, I didn't think it would get this bad. Will Master Splinter..." April looked back up to Donatello, eyeing his small smile.

"Don't be sorry. Under the circumstances I think Sensei will be accommodating April." Donatello paused, tapping a finger against his chin, "I know I can fix the sleepwalking." He winked at her and then leaned back out of the doorway, reaching back to unsheathe his Bo staff.

"If anyone can fix it, it's you Donnie." April felt the blush on her cheeks and she turned around quickly, hiding from his gaze.

Donatello shook his head, _Did she just...? No, trick of the light no doubt. _He shut the Shell Raisers door, making sure it was firmly locked before racing back up the building towards his brothers.


End file.
